Forgetting Edward
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Edward see's Bella hurting so he goes to the one person who maybe able to help him but can he live with the consequence seeing how his Bella will no longer be his as she falls in love with someone quite the opposite of Edward
1. Chapter 1

Edward wanted to keep Bella safe but he didn't want her to be hurt by his rejection. He didn't want her to be hurt by any vampires especially the Voltuire he wanted her to have a normal life and she wouldn't have that if he were still in her life. He walked towards the mansion in which held all his wishes and gulped this man was the only man that can help him keep Bella safe from his world to keep her sane and forget about vampires. He rang the door bell and a man answered the door.

"Is Victor Kyriako here"

"Yes he is but he is on a business call"

"How long will be" Edward asks

"I don't know sir"

"I have time" Edward says. His sister Alice had told him about Bella's condition and she wasn't doing good just like him.

An hour later Victor came to the livingroom.

"May I help you sir" Victor asks coldly

"I hear you can reverse time"

"Yes where did you hear that from"

"My brother Jasper Hale"

"How would he know"

"He's friend with Jonathon Halliwell"

"Well boy what do you want"

"I want my girlfriend to be happy again"

"Why can't you make her happy"

"My world is dangerous"

Victor laughs "boy everywhere we go is dangerous even for a human like your girlfriend"

"But our world is especially dangerous and I know you can help me"

"How if it was meant to be it was meant to be"

"I just want her to forget us"

"do you love her"

"Yes very much that is why I am doing this"

Victor didn't understand why couldn't this boy be with Bella he obviously loved her very much. Why he did not want to go through those trials were beyond him.

"Boy if I do this you will have no contact with her whatsoever"

"Yes"

"She will not remember you or your world I cannot garentee who she will be with either who she will fall in love whether another vampire or werewolf or even a demon or a witch you understand"

"I understand"

"You understand that you will be doing this for nothing if she falls in love with a supernatural being"

"What"

"You cannot control love Edward"

"I just to protect her from the heartbreak she is going through"

"Then go back to her"

"I can't do that"

"Then you are condemning yourself"

"How if I know she is safe"

"Like I said she might fall in love with someone worser then you like a criminal"

"Then you can change that"

"I cannot change what's meant to be"

Edward sighs

"You'll have to watch go on with her life and you won't be able to kill yourself I won't allow that"

"Why not"

"You have to deal with the consequences of your actions you will not be allowed to be with her if I do this"

"But you said what's meant to be you cannot change"

Victor laughs "True but I cannot change her destiny never could change a man or a woman's destiny"

"If she is to be with me"

Victor smirks "dear boy this is part of her destiny and your destiny you'll be dammed and won't have a mate no one will be good enough for you" He says twirling his wand and pointing it to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was back in his room in Forks. He went over to Chief Swan's home. He snuck into Bella's room. Her scent was gone the room looked drastically different there was nothing of her around. He sighed in relief she was probably with her mother in Jacksonville. A note was on the desk.

"_She's in Port Charles for a party" It says_

He was going to the party with his family but first he would go to Italy to see if the Voltira really had forgotten Bella. He saw his family and heard their thoughts. They were all on Bella.

"_Where did she go I can't see her anymore"-Alice _

"_I don't smell her sent"-Emmett_

"_Thank god she can live a normal life"-Rosalie_

"_I'm just relieved I won't be able to hurt her anymore-Jasper _

"_I wish she was here" Esme _

"_I hope she is safe from our world"-Carlise _

Edward appreiacate their thoughts. He came inside the house and Alice smiled

"Are we going to go see her"

Edward nodded his head and Alice squealed. He didn't have the heart to tell her she would not remember them. Jasper looked at Edward sympathetically he could feel Edward's distress.

"Could you get us all invited Jasper"

"To Jonny's party"

"Yes so I can see her"

"I can try"

"You can manipulate anything" Edward says

Jasper smirks "Not with this family"

_**AN: **__Okay guys I need help here I was first thing this should be a Chris and Bella story but I was thinking this morning that this should be a Fin from Gilmore Girls and Bella story. I need some feedback on this one. I'm going to try to figure out how I can get this vote thing up_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__ Okay so I decided to go the Fin and Bella road! I have already done Chris and Bella but I was just thinking about the character of Bella and Fin this morning and I got an idea about these two along with Paris and Christopher!_

Bella was in her second year at Yale. She was an art student here but she met some wonderful friends like Rory Gilmore and Marty Truman. She was having a great time at Yale.

"Hey Bells do you want to go out to Fin's birthday party"

"I have a lot of homework to do Rory besides they hate Marty and Carla"

"They don't hate them"

Bella gave Rory a pointed look and Rory sighs "Fine they hate them but can you blame them"

"Yes"

Rory shakes her head "Come on let's go change their minds"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Sorry I need to get to the library for some research"

"Okay but Fin would be disappointed"

"That ape loves to hit on me"

"Well you're a red head"

"No my hair is auburn"

"Close"

"No cigar"

Rory rolled her eyes "It's your lost"

"It's my sanity" Bella says going to the library

Rory went to the party

"Hey love where's your friend Bells"

"Bella is at the library"

"Library why is she at the library"

"She has research to do"

Fin frowns he took that class she was taking.

"Ah Fin she's not from this world she is more Marty's type"

"Marty ah how is our bartender"

"A studying like her in the library Finch"

"Finch I hate that love"

Rory smirks as she sees Logan "see you later Fin"

Fin wanted so badly to talk to Bella. He put down his drink and headed towards the library. That's where he saw her in her corner reading

"ah love your reading Pride and Prejudices"

"Yes is something wrong with that"

"No not all"

"are you wondering why I am not at your party"

"Yes"

"I had to study"

"Art"

"Yes I was just taking a break"

"you want me to come to that party"

"Not if you don't want to"

"Good because I don't want to"

"Why not love"

"Not my style anyways how is that Rosemary"

"Oh feisty"

"hmm and Paris"

"Feisty also but scary"

Bella laughs "maybe you two were met for each other"

"Maybe Ah but you are forgetting one thing love"

"What's that"

"I love redheads"

"Have you ever wondered if you aren't met to be with a redhead"

"Like yourself"

Bella smirks "you Finny are one of my best friends you know that"

"Yes a best friend trying to get you to date me"

"Only to sleep with me"

"I'm hurt love"

Bella smirks "What do you want Fin"

"I want to ask you on a date"

"why I am not your type"

"Who says you aren't I certainly didn't"

"But I am not a red head"

"Well does it hurt I need a change"

"No"

"Okay then so we have a date"

Bella rolls her eyes "Of course you have to do three things for me if you want that date"

"Which is love"

"Stop the drinking for hm lets say one week"

"Alchole is my life love without it I can't function"

"And the second one is to actually stay in and do some homework"

"If your there love"

"Don't worry I will be there to make sure you do that homework" Bella smirks

"and the thir love"

Bella smiles "I'll think about it"

"Okay love so that homework when do we get started"

"How about now you can borrow my notes" Bella says and Fin smirks

"Okay love can I have a piece of paper and a pen"

"Here you go" Bella says handing him some paper and a pen with her notes

"So why did you pick art"

"My father owns an art dealership"

"I thought he owned a hotel"

"He does I'm double majoring"

"Let me guess business management"

"Yep love"

"And you have time to drink and party"

"Why love yes I skip class sometimes"

"Well that's the third thing I want you to do"

"Go to class"

"Yep for the rest of the semester"

"Hm and what about a second date"

"Hm stop drinking for another day"

"And a third"

"Don't skip class any longer"

"Hm I think I can do that but the drinking"

"A week and a day then you can drink moderately after all you need to get up to go class"

"Ah Love I hate the sunshine"

"Only because you go and get drunk all night long"

Fin sighs she was right but he loved the stuff"

"Tell you what you drink on weekends say Saturday Nights through Sunday afternoon" Bella smiles

"Ah okay love only for you" Fin says and they continued to study the rest of the night.

Bella yawned as she turned the page of her art history book.

"Lets go"

"I need to get some research done"

"You will tomorrow love I will help you"

"Okay" Bella says as Fin helped her up and they went back to her dorm

"Fin"

"Yes"

"I will go on eleven dates with you if your nice to my friend Marty"

"Who the bar guy"

"Yes I am waitress you know I work his parties"

"Okay love but why eleven"

"Its my lucky number" She says

"Why"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow"

"Sure love"

They go to her dorm where he lays her down and she falls right to sleep. Fin leaves her dorm goes to his own dorm but the party was in full swing still.

"Hey Fin where have you been all night" Collin says

"Ah mate at the library"

Collin laughs "you at the library"

"Yes with the lovely Bella Swann"

"The only non-redhead you have ever liked"

"Oh yes but she is a redhead"

"Close to it but no cigar"

Fin smirks "I can persued her to be a redhead"

"In your dreams Fin" Collin says. He takes a look at Fin

"Your not drunk"

Fin smirks "Yes indeed"

"Well lets drink up to that"

"Yes I will" He says grabbing some water. Collin and the rest of the group were shocked

"What can't a guy have some water" Fin says heading towards his room. Collin went towards his room

"Fin are you all right"

"Yes mate why"

Logan came in

"Are you feeling well"

"Yes why not"

"Because you didn't drink some vodka or any type of alcohol" Logan says

"I will don't worry I have class in the morning through so if you don't mind mates"

Logan and Collin's mouth went down

"Night mates" Fin went jump into bed and had a restfull sleep as Logan and Collin cleared out their dorm. They were both bathfulled as to why Fin was acting this way.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next semester Logan and Collin had a seen a change in their friend. He no longer frequent bars anymore and spent all his time elsewhere. He was even nice to the bartender Marty genuinely nice. Rory was happy about that. It was their eighth month anniversary when they all got an invite to a party that would be held at friends of Fin's parents.

Fin saw Bella. He went up to her and kissed her

"Hmm you taste like strawberries"

"Thank you and you taste like vodka and its only one in the afternoon"

"Well a call from your mother would make you drink"

Bella smiles and shakes her head "What did the gatekeeper want"

"A party in our honor"

"Yeah sure where"

"In New York"

"Ugh Fin do we have to"

"You don't have to I think they prefer you not to go but please baby"

"Ugh Finny you know I have a major midterm to study for"

"Yes but love it's on a Saturday"

"Fine I'll go but you have to let me study Friday"

"Gee your worse than report girl"

"your going to have study with me too" Bella says crocking her eyebrow to him

"Okay love so what do I get for being a good boy"

Bella smirks and shakes her head "Let's go lover boy" She pulls him to the nearest closet and proceeds to have her way with him.

That Friday Bella saw the usual Logan, Rory, Collin, Steph who she could deal without and then there was Tom, Jay. Resa, Izzie, Jack, McGee, Nolen, Carter, and several other Royal Academy cadets .

"Well I don't think this party is going to be boring after all" Bella says smiling

"Why love"

"The troublemaker triplets are here" Bella says pointing to each of them"

"Ah love but they don't play fair"

"How so"

"They don't allow us to have a sub-party"

"That's because they never do have those" Rory points out

"Yes they do they all disappear"

"Anyways Ace can you get us invited" Logan says sweatly

Rory shakes her head "They're too stubborn besides grandma was horrified the last time those three were at their home"

"Why wasn't I invited" Logan says

"You were too stubborn to come mister" Rory says pointing at Logan.

"Me ha" Logan says

"Yes you ah you said and I quote I am not going to be at my father's beck and call I have two years left" Rory says smirking and Logan just smiles

"But where do they disappear off to anyways" Bella asks

"Anywhere" Rory asks

"That sounds like a sub-party to me luv"

Rory rolls her eyes "They don't let's say just hang out in one room and by the way Bella a hot weird guy has been staring at you all night" She says

"Who" Bella asks

"The Bronze god over there with some other freaky scary people" Rory points to the other side of the room. Bella looked over to where Rory was looking at. She was right a weird looking albino was looking at her and she felt like she knew him but couldn't put her finger on it. It was like he was calling her.

"Love are you okay"

"Ah"

"Bells are you all right"

"Yeah" She says turning back to him

"Is he a stalker do you know him" Collin asks

"No I don't know him or seen him" Bella says

"Well let's just keep an eye out for him" Fin says and then he licked his lips and whispers something in her ear making her giggle.

Meanwhile

Edward had been watching Bella the whole time he and his family were at this party. He heard what the guy said to her as she giggled and he had to growl at that

"_Love you sexy all I want to do is take you to bed right now"_

_Bella giggles and gives him a kiss on the cheek "If you're good and behave I'll give you desert all day and in the stacks to" She says and Fin's eyes went wide _

'_**yum oo she's smoking hot I want her right now right here oo I think I'm going to die with a goddess like her on top of me and she said the stacks she's hot when she's sinful I love it" Fin thinks **_

Edward growled at this and glared at the guy even through he didn't see him. A wave of calmness came upon him and looked and glared at Jasper.

"She doesn't know you Edward"

"But how do you know her"

Jasper rolled his eyes "Her and Izzie are mortal enemies"

"Did she hurt her"

"They hurt each other but all good fun"

"How is that good fun"

Jasper chuckles "Anyways you want to know how we know her"

Edward nodded his head

"Time didn't effect us only her" Jasper says and Edward understood. "Your Jealous"

"Well look at her she's with him and he's with her his arms around her waist

"Well what did you expect Edward her to be single"

"Yes"

Jasper rolled his eyes "This was your wish for her to be happy without us"

"UGH"

"I have to go"

"Where are you going" Jasper asks

"To fix this" Edward says staring daggers at Bella's boyfriend. He heard the guy's thoughts before he left to see Victor

"_**God I love this sexy goddess even through she doesn't think she is sexy her friend makes good drinks I want to marry her I know she isn't a redheard but one can only hope one day she'll dawn a red wig anyways I don't want her to change I love her just the way she is and I can imagine her having my baby"**_

That sit Edward off he had to change time back to where she knew him where she loved him. He looked at the Volturi they wanted her to become one of them or to die. They still thought she knew their secret. He left to go see Victor.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor was having a good time at the party watching his granddaughters and grandson with his antics. He wonder where Beau's other son was oh that's right he had him put in prison for hurting Isabella-Mia and Resa-Elizabeth. He knew he should not pick favorites between his grandchildren but he couldn't help it they gave him laughs and reminded him of his sister Emily. He scanned the room and he smirked that Edward guy is sweating bullets. He wished his daughter Katherine-Sydney was here she could turn any object into any other object like his son Augustine can control all the elements and people's emotions crushing them like that Alec guy that was in love with Kat. He shakes his head and see's Edward coming towards him.

"We need to talk"

"You knew the consequences Edward"

"Well turn it back"

"No we made a deal but maybe I can make another"

"What anything"

"I can change it back but she will be hurt"

"I'll go back to her"

"Like I said I cannot change her destiny whether it is to be with you or him or anyone else"

"What do I need to do" Edward asks desperately

Victor smirks "Nothing I will not change anything" He says walking off but Edward came towards him when something happens that he hasn't seen in a long time. His daughter's powers making Edward into a small wolf, he was horrified and Victor chuckles. His eyes went wide as he saw his daughter smirk at him and wave. He went over to her as he took Edward on a leash

"How are you alive"

Kat chuckles "Daddy we cannot die until it is time to die"

"I thought your time was a long time ago"

Kate giggles "Dad I was kidnapped by Director David the former head of Royal guard"

Victor went stone "And you just stayed with him why"

Ziva smile sadly "I had no other choice" She says

"So what shall we do with young Edward"

Kat smiles and nodded to the wolf pack

Victor smiles

"How would you feel if we were to set time back to where he wants to be"

"But he wanted it this way"

"Yes but you never know Bella might not be for him"

"True but this was his choice dad your just like the Vamp's Kings"

Victor smiles his daughter knew him so well "I just love trouble"

"Like Aunt Emily did once more" Kat says

Victor nods sadly "Remember Kat we can make it harder for him to get to where he wants to go"

"How"

Victor smiles

"No daddy we cannot involve them"

"Why not their fighters like you and your brother"

"They'll be put in danger"

"When have they not been in danger or trouble"

"But this is unnecessary"

"True but I want to prove a point to Mr. Cullen"

"How by putting my daughter and my niece and nephew in danger" She says venomously

"No" Victor frowns "But I do not want to give him his wish"

"Why not"

"IT was his wish for her to move on he has to suffer through the consequences"

"You promise you won't put anyone in danger"

Victor sighs "I won't but I can't guarantee they won't they always do"

"I will make sure they won't"

"How they don't even know you"

"Oh yes they will they won't know me but they will know my presence"

"They hate protection and give you a run for their money"

"I do not care" she says venomously and Victor sighs his daughter was in for one hell of a ride even if she could get them to stay out of trouble, trouble always finds away to them.

"Good luck" Victor says and hugs her.

"I don't need any"

"Yes you will your brother can't control them either"

"Well I can"

"Just like Emily can't either she was horrified at her last party"

"Well I can after all I am her mother"

"That you are but you are not your niece's mother"

Katherine-Sydney bit her lip "I can succeed where other's fail"

Victor shook his head "Not even her father can"

"Well I'm a better then him" She says walking off smiling. Victor's eyes went wide and he looked down at the wolf beside him.

"You heard everything" He mumbles

Meanwhile….

The Cullen's and the Volturi except for one was watching Bella with Fin smiling and having a good time at a boring party.

"I love you" Bella says

"Me to love"

"Say it"

"Say what"

"Say you love me"

"I love you" Fin says giving her a peck on the mouth.

Logan and Collin whispered "Whipped" and Fin just glared at them and Mouth "I am not"

"Yes you are" They snickered and then straighten up when Bella and Rory both turned around

"Yes are you baby" Bella says kissing Fin on the cheek

"You are to Mac"

"OO" burn" Collin coughs

Logan and Fin gave him a glare

"Ah don't be that way Collin you are to" Isabella comes over to them

"How"

"Whenever you're around Stephanie you are" She smirks and Collin rolls his eyes

"I was once with you to" Collin smirks back and Isabella glares at him

"Why are you glaring I was the one to suffer and you got all the rewards" Collin says

"so your admitted your whipped"

"I say I was but I am not now"

"yeah right" Isabella says walking away and Collin went after her as Bella, Fin, Logan and Rory all laughed

"So why is he with Stephanie again" Bella asks

"They've been dancing around their feelings forever" Logan says

"Well it doesn't look like it to me it looks like he has a thing for Isabella"

"They love each other but she doesn't want to admit it" Rory says and the boys looked at her

"I knew it so how do we get them together"

"Ah" Rory looks at her boyfriend who was glaring at her

"What it's true I didn't say they were going to be together I said they love each other"

"same difference Rory"

"No one is love and one is being together how is that the same"

"It just is your willing to hurt Stephanie"

"No"

"Then why are we discussing this"

"Ugh" Bella says walking away

"Bells"

"What"

"I know you hate our friend Stephanie but can you please keep your opinions to yourself"

Bella sighs "No but I will around Logan and you" She says

"Okay I guess I have to settle for that" Fin says sighing. He knew Stephanie was only jealous of Isabella and she had every right to be.

"I make friends with Marty for you"

Bella sighs "Okay I'll try to be her friend but she has to come half way to and I cannot control how Collin feels you know that"

"Just as long as you don't Mendel with him and his romantic life"

"Yes sir" Bella says

Edward was turned back into his original self a vampire but he smelt like a wolf "Yuck"

"Ewwe you smell like a mutt" Alice says

"Well I have a way to get Bella back" Edward says

"How" Alice says all giddily and happy almost jumping and Edward laughs.

"There are two that might be able to help reverse time back" Edward says

"But can't Victor do it"

"No he refuses to" Edward says

Meanwhile,,

Emily saw her niece Katherine-Sydney with some cops Federal ones

"Young Lady how can you sit here and watch these people" Emily asks

"I'm doing my job" Kat says and looks at Tony and Emily nods her head

"You are going to dinner Friday Night in Hartford and I am not taking no for an answer I don't care if you have to quit your job as a Federal Detective you will be there or else"

"Yes ma'm" Katherine-Sydney says "Maybe you can help me with the Halliwell's"

Emily laughs "How"

"Teach me" Kat says smiling and Emily nods her head

"Who was that Ziva"

"Someone I use to know"

"Use to"

"Yes and drop it DiNozzo" She says

"Okay" He says. Ziva watches Isabella-Mia and Resa-Elizabeth and Tony followed her eyes

"Why are you watching them"

"Potential trouble with them" She says

"Ha how"

"Looks can be deceiving Tony" She says cryptically walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now all we have to do is find who her daughter, niece, and nephew are" Edward says

"Carlise won't like this Edward and this is unlike you"

"I'm desperate here Alice" Edward says and Alice sighs as she looks up at Jasper who had a disapproving look on his face. She sighs

"Maybe Jasper can help" Edward asks

"Why do you say that" Alice says

"He's watching her again" Edward says "And I also heard this Kat was watching a Halliwell the same Halliwell and her cousin I believe"

"Why would he be…." Alice realized "No he can't be"

Edward sighs and he looks at Bella who was dancing with that guy again.

"Remember you can't go to her" Alice says

"Why not just watch" He says and Alice watched him but something stopped him from going over to her. She leaves with that guy she was with here after they said their goodbyes. He could hear his thoughts as well as everyone else's including the disapproving looks that she was getting from the two older couple they were saying goodbye to.

"_Why is she is with my son she is not good enough"-The lady says_

"_She has changed him but still she's from the blue collar world that is unacceptable and she wants to work ugh a wife needs to focus on her husband and children"-The man_

"_OO I can't wait to get her home but ugh why do my parents have to disapprove of her. She's changed me for the better"-Fin thinks_ He smiles at Bella adoringly. Edward just growled people around him looked and glared at him but he didn't care. He saw Victor smirk at him and motioned his drink towards him. If he could he would go kill Victor.

"Mother we are leaving" Fin says

"Why so soon I thought I would introduce you to some people my friends"

"Mother I'm with someone Bella remember"

"Yes I can see" She says with some disdain her voice and Bella stiffens

"Mother for your information I know she isn't part of our world but neither is Mrs. Huntzberger but she's married to Mr. Huntzberger I am not love" he turns to Bella "I know you won't turn into her I am only saying she comes from the same world as her she's perfect for me she challenges me like Rory does with Logan Mother and if you guys don't accept that I won't accept my birth right father and you will have to sell our company because as I see it I am the only heir in this family as you are an only child father" Fin says daring his parents to say otherwise. They only stiffen "Now if you excuse us we have to go study" He says taking Bella by her hand and taking her out of the boring stuffing party.

Bella smiled adoringly at Fin "That was crazy Fin you didn't have to do all of that"

"Yes I do Love"

"Why"

"Because I love you and I was thinking of our future together"

Bella smiles "Like what do you see"

"You and I working together as partners both professional and personal"

"Hm what does the personal include"

"Children, marriage the whole enchallida your stuck with me baby"

Bella smiles "Ah that's so sweet of you to factor me into your future"

"Why haven't you factor me in" Fin says a little hurt

Bella smiles "I have factor you in Finny I see a future with us I want hm say two children a dog maybe a cat and white picket fence with you"

"Hm what about a mansion"

Bella smiles and shakes her head "O and I want to help you run your business and I want you home by six so we can eat dinner with the children and have our time" She smirks

"Oh I love how you think luv"

"Hm and I want your parents and my parents to be in our children lives"

Fin grunts "Do we have to include my parents they hate you"

"Yes they may hate me but how can they hate adorable children"

"I guess you've never lived in my world"

"Well if Rory can change it so can I"

"How do I end up with such a beautiful intelligent and sweetest naive girl?"

"You're calling me naïve maybe you won't get anything tonight"

"No I will but you just don't understand my world my parents they're old money you know that they tend to look down upon everyone else"

"Maybe your right but they'll be even more hateful if we don't have them in their lives you know that they'll be offended"

"love if you haven't notice they're already that so a nightcap at home"

"You don't want to go to the bar"

"Hm no just a quite night in maybe a movie that we don't watch" He smirks and Bella hits him

"Oh we will be watching the movie buster"

"O okay" Fin says

"It's your punishment for calling me naïve" She says pointing at him. They went back to her dorm to watch a movie. Fin held her all night long just watching **He's Just Not into you**. They fell asleep watching it.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice went over to Jasper

"Jasper who is Isabella Halliwell to you'

Jasper looked at Alice "Darl'n I only I have eyes for you"

"How do you know her"

"Mia was my wife in my human life"

"I thought you couldn't remember your past life was"

"I can only remember her really"

"O" Alice was disappointed maybe she was his mate.

"Can you tell me who she is I know you Jasper"

Jasper sighs "She was born in Salam Maine but she was sick so her mother took her to Meekly where they had to stay not only for Kat's sake because Alec wanted her to be his mate but also because her grandparents the Queen and The King Threatened to take Isabella-Mia away from her and she couldn't bare to be without her so she stayed did what was asked of her until she disappeared why are you asking about her"

"We think we can get Bella to remember us through her and a cousin of hers do you know who that might be'

"She has several but her best friend who just happens to be her cousin is Resa-Elizabeth their friends with a John Carter and Nolen Harris but why do you want Bella to remember us"

"Look at Edward he's miserable"

"I can feel that Alice but he wanted her to have a normal life and she has"

Alice frowns

"Do you see her future"

Alice nods her head sadly"

"what do you see"

"That she's with this Fin guy and happy"

"So why do you want to rip that away from her"

"Because I want our family to be whole again it hasn't been"

Jasper nods his head he knew what Alice and Edward were thinking.  
"Darl'n I have to go see someone right now"

"Please you have to help us"

Jasper sighs and nods his head.

Rosalie and Emmett come over to them. Jasper could feel that jealous of Rosalie.

"Why are you so jealous now Rose she isn't part of this family anymore she doesn't want to be who we are"

Rosalie didn't say anything.

"I just want what is best for her and what makes her happy" Emmett says "and this Fin guy makes her happy"

"But she can be happier with Edward" Alice speaks up.

"You don't know that Alice"

"But we have to try"

Emmett didn't say anything else and Jasper could feel the frustration in him.

"I just want her happy to darl'n" Jasper says and Alice was frustrated by now. She went away

"I hate Bella" Rosalie finally said

"Why" Jasper asks

"She has what I want she will have what I want I envy that" she says sadly

"And you want to take that away from her" Jasper asks and Rosalie shakes her head. Jasper left the two there. He saw Katherine-Sydney

"Could we talk" He asks and he saw the fear in her eyes he felt her fear and it was frightening.

Ziva frowned "No"

"Please its about Mia"

"Her name is Isabella-Mia" She says

"Yes sorry"

"And No I don't want to talk to you" She says walking off and Jasper sighs in frustration. She saw Tony looking at her and she went up to him

"so what were you talking to him about" Tony asks

"Nothing important"

"You were afraid of him"

"Why can't I be afraid sometimes"

"Your never afraid of anything Ziva"

"I am to Tony"

Gibbs came towards both of them "Ziva are you all right"

"Yes Gibbs I am" She says looking around

"You seem gettery"

"I am not" she says lying and Gibbs could see right through her. She then saw Alec and she stiffened and Gibbs followed her gaze

"IS he bothering you"

"No" She says lying again "Could we drop it and do our job and watch the director please" She says professionally. The men both nodded but knew something was bothering her.

Augustine watched his sister. She had that fear in her eyes. He knew she would bolt soon. He knew what she feared most was here and he saw them all over the party why did Jonathon have to invite them here. He looked at the girls they were having fun and joking around with their friends. They looked at him and smiled those smiles meant trouble. He sighs he had to watch them before he could do anything for his sister. He saw Alec and Jane. They were both weird but so much like him and his twin. He looked at the Cullen's they seemed to be up to something and he didn't like it he smelt trouble with them why couldn't those dam kill them. He went over to Sam Uley

"Sam may we talk"

Sam nodded his head.

"Why haven't you killed those ghost"

"They have not killed a human or done anything to harm them"

Augustine nods his head "Well I think they plan to"

"I assure you we will keep watch"

Augustine didn't say anything "They're planning something and I don't like it one bit"

Sam nodded his head "Anything else"

"Yes does Bella know who you are"

"she knows us but I don't think she remembers what we are and that's weird because she should know Jacob told her once he was in love with her"

"If those Cullen's hurt one hair on my daughter I won't hesitate to kill them myself"

"How will you, you do not have that strength"

"I do to" Augustine says "you better believe that I can take your pack if you would like" With that he walked off in a huff making Sam angry. Augustine looked back at him. He kept Sam from turning into a wolf. That was what his power was to control anything and anyone from turning into anything else. He could control wolves and other things making them listen to his commands and no one else's.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory was talking to her mother with her grandparents as Isabella and Resa came towards them.

"Isabella-Mia Resa-Elizabeth I expect you at dinner on Friday" Emily says surprising her family and the Huntzbergers

"But isn't that day reserve for family only" Isabella smirks and Lorelei looked at her

"Not all the time" Emily says smiling back at her

"Well then if we HAVE to go then we get to decide the menu" Resa says

Emily gritted her teeth "No"

"Then I guess we have plans This Friday" Resa smirks. Lorelei was going to like them but why does her mother want to see them.

"Lorelei, Rory your dismissed from dinner this Friday"

"Naha they come" Isabella says smirking. Maybe Lorelei would hate them as she glares at the girls as they smirk at her.

"What will be on the menu" Emily asks stiffly

"Pizza cheese" Izzie says

"And Pineapple with green bellpeppers" Resa says

"And ice cream no salad hm and oh you have to eat it to" Izzie smirks and the Gilmores and Huntzbergs were all that shocked that these two girls can come in and take control of one Emily Gilmore.

"Bring your father Resa-Elizabeth"

"Mom I am not being set up I have Luke"

"As much as I dislike Luke Lorelei this is not a set up" Emily says clearly irritated as inwardly she cringed at what Lorelei said her own cousin yuck. Rory knew that Augustine was Emily's nephew.

"Mom don't worry I don't think Grandma has that idea in mind"

"Then what does Adolf have in mind hm"

"I don't know mom you know her better then I do" Rory says

Lorelei shook her head what did her mother have up her sleeve if not setting her up.

Emily meanwhile was counting her twin nephew and niece her great-nieces that was four and her granddaughter and daughter that's six herself that's seven. she sighs She might as well order seven pizza's.

"Luke is not permitted to come" Emily says snobbishly.

"Why not"

"Lorelei that's fine with me" He says uncomfortable

"Are you going to invite Christopher cause if you are I'm not coming"

"No Lorelei I am not inviting him or Logan" Emily says

"Emily I won't be present that day"

"I know you wouldn't be" Emily says and Richard looked at his wife confusingly "why are you inviting them they almost destroyed our home last party.

"Its only a few people nothing to big" Emily says giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now be there seven sharp no sooner no later" she says sternly. Isabella and Resa thought something was up. They looked at Emily weirdly. Then something went up on their heads and they smirked. Emily knew those smiles her daughter got those smiles when she was up to something. They were going to make the time with her slow and painful.

"Excuse us we see some friends" Isabella says and the girls walked away

"I can only say only one thing grandma good luck" Rory says and she walks away.

Isabella and Resa were talking to Nolen and Carter and they both laughed at what Resa had just told them

"Emily is really going to regret you two being at her place"

"Yep I know she's up to something I just don't know what" Resa says thinking hard

"What could it be after all your father is coming over to" Nolen says to Resa.

"Yeah but why its not like we're family I mean I am with Izzie and daddy but no one else unless you include Rory as being our friend but that is"

"Maybe she just wants to get to know you two for her granddaughter's sake" Carter says

"Yeah right she know us how can she not" Isabella says rolling her eyes

Rory came over "what are you two really up to"

"Noething" They say

"yeah right spill"

"Your grandmother is wishing for death wish" Nolen says

"They're going to give her a heartattack" Carter says

"Well its her funeral" Rory says

They all laugh. Paris and Logan come over

"Hey who is that guy who has some gorgous brown eyes" Paris says and Rory and Logan were dumbfounded

"Oh that's Nicolas Santiago he's friends with Sonny" Isabella says

"Wow he's so hot" Paris says

"Yes he is" Rory says smirks looking at Logan. She could see Logan was jealous and she just chuckles.

"Ace I'm hurt you think someone is hotter then me"

Rory smiles and nods her head but then laughs.

"Don't be jealous Logan I love you" Rory says and realize what she had said "ah um I mean um I"

"Ace you love me"

Rory nodded her head. She was being shy and Logan just smiled. "I love you to Ace" he says and she smilles

"You do"

Logan nodded her head and they gave each other a kiss.

"Ah how nice but ewe can you guys be any sicker" Paris says

"shut up" Rory says glaring at Paris playfully.

"Come on Ace let's go home" Logan says

"Bye guys" Rory says hugging her friends "See you Friday girls"

"Ugh" Izzie and Resa say at the same time.

When Logan and Rory got back to their dorm they saw Fin and Bella curled up on the couch asleep. Logan put a blanket on them as Rory turned off the television. They then went to Logan's room to celebrate their love to each other.

The next morning Fin woke up with his arms wrapped around Bella. He only smiled this was perfect and this is what he wanted. Her brown eyes looked up at him sleeply

"How long have you been staring at me" Bella says sleepily

"Only a couple of minutes i was thinking this is the way it should be"

"Hm I think your growing up Fin"

"Ah oh no I don't want to grow up"

Bella chuckles

"I just want to stay this way forever" Fin says

"No children"

"I want to children after all I can't be the last Finnegan Rothschild"

Bella chuckles "what about all those red heads" She asks

"I hope we have one"

"That's one in a million but I can always put on a wig during sex" She says

"Really" Fin says sounding like a little kid on Christmas day

"really" Bella says laughing

"Come on let's go get a wig now please"

"I got class Fin but this afternoon how about we go to the mall when I get off class and get one" Bella says mirroring the smile Fin had. "Can we go now why can't you skip class" Fin says pouting and Bella laughed.

"you know me Finny I'll get all worried"

Fin frowned "Okay" He says giving her a kiss

"I'll be waiting for you when you get off class"

Bella shakes her head "No I'll wait outside your class my class gets out ten minutes before yours does"

"Okay love" Fin sighs "You just have to torture me don't you"

"Yep baby and don't you forget that" Bella says giving him a kiss. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had clothes at Fin, Collin and Logan's place since she was there almost all the time. "Aren't you coming Finny"

"O I thought you wanted a quick one"

"I can be a few minutes late" She says and he chased her into the bathroom. They shut it and locked it. They ended up missing class that day.

**AN:**_** Finally Pure Gilmore**_


	9. Chapter 9

Friday Came and Augustine, Lorelei, Rory, Katherine(Ziva) were all there on time. The only one's who were missing was Isabella-Mia and Resa-Elizabeth.

"I knew they would do something like this" Emily says disapporvingly.

Augustine did not like the feeling he was getting. He looked at his sister.

They were talking to each other without any words. They both had that gut feeling that something was wrong. They always liked Pizza they were an hour late.

Emily was grinding her teeth. Lorelei was shocked and surprised. she smiled at Rory

"Well this dinner is delicious" She says taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah who would have thought grandma would be taken down by Izzie and Resa" Rory says as Emily glared at her.

"Augustine call them please" Emily says and Augustine nodded his head. He called Sam.

"Hello"

"Sam where is my daughter and your daughter they were supposed to be here in Hartford with me for dinner at Emily's"

'Why the hell would they go there" Sam says

"Emily made them look anyways do you know where they could possibly be they're late"

"Well they do like to be fashionably late" Sam says

"Yes but that was forty-five minutes ago"

Sam sighs "Hold on" He says getting a map and a necklace with a crystal on it. "Ah"

"What was that Ah for Sam"

"They're in Italy"

"What the hell are they doing their we just saw them last night"

"I don't know" Sam says frowning.

Augustine sighs "I'll call McGee"

"Good"

Augustine hangs up with Sam calling McGee.

"McGee here"

"McGee is my daughter with you or Isabella"

"No I haven't seen them since the party last Saturday" McGee says

"Sam said they were in Italy did you take them there"

"No I haven't seen them since Sunday" McGee says

"I need you to check all flights leaving to Italy this week and I need you to see if they went on any of those flights McGee this is a top priorty nothing else I don't care if you get fired they're my family"

"Yes sir" McGee says getting started on it already.

"Call me back when you have something" Augustine says hanging up.

"Well where is my daughter"

"Italy Sam said"

"Why would she... Kat let it sink in

"We have to get to Italy Now"

"We don't know if they are there or not"

"Augustine listen to me the Volturi are there"

"But why would they go there. They are afraid of the living dead even dead bodies" Augustine says

"The Volturi Augustine can get to them"

"Why would they want them"

"Their powers Augustine"

"But they can't turn them'

"I know but they can become their guardians they can always find away to control them"

"With their Will Power I don't think so" Augustine says and Kat's eyes went wide "No" She says

"What"

"The Cullen's"

"What about them" Augustine asks

"They wanted for Bella to know them dad didn't want to grant that wish"

"I'm going to kill them did he already make another wish"

"Yes this Edward wanted him to make her feel better to make her forget him and he did but when he wanted her back dad refused oh my god this is my fault"

"What why"

"We were talking about them I had forgotten I made Edward into a wolf but he could still hear what we were talking about oh my god" She says sitting down "I may have killed my daughter" She says crying. Augustine went to comfort his sister.

"No Kat it is not your fault we'll go there and go get them okay" Augustine tells her and she nods her head.

"Let me go tell Aunt Emily okay"

"Okay"

The Night befoer Thursday...

Isabella and Resa were at a drag race with friends taking bets on who was going to come in second place because everyone knew Miguel always won the races. The cops had come to break it up. Resa and Isabella went with Miguel and they had gotten away.

Miguel got one side of an oil rig and Jack went on the other side and Chad and Eddie got on the back side of the oil rig. Isabella went and got on top with a rench and unscrewed the oil rig as Resa screwed it on to another truck. She jumps off and back into Miguel's car. They raced ahead going clubbing and having fun. Rosalie was there with Edward. Emmett had refused to go as did Jasper.

"IF your going to do anything Edward do it now" Rosalie says as they watched Isabella -Mia and Resa-Elizabeth go for drinks and go on dancing with two guys. They went on kissing them. Edward and Rosalie followed them all out after four hours when the place closed.

Edward was about to grab Resa-Elizabeth when he felt lightening on him and he fell down. Isabella levitated while she stung him and Resa froze Rosalie and Alice as they were about to get her.

"Why didn't you blow them up"

"Let's just get out of here" Resa says and Isabella nods her head. They both leave the scene as Alice, Rosalie, and Edward un-freeze. They were all surprised that the two girls were gone. They got back into the car with Alice and they followed the car all the way to a house. They let them go to sleep in their rooms before going into their home and taking them while they slept.

"Now what do we do, we can't take them back to Fork's Carlise and Esme won't like this"

"Then we go to Italy" Edward says

"No you know what they will do" Alice says

"We have no other choice Alice" Rose says and Alice resigns to that fact that they had no other choice. They gave them a sleeping pill befoer they left to the airport.

When Isabella woke up she was in a cave tied up and gagged along with her cousin. They both looked scared. Edward took off the gag and the both of them started to scream

"No one can hear you" Edward says

"What do you want" Resa asks scared

"I just want Bella"

"How the hell are we suppose to get her"

"Convince your grandfather to turn back time"

"Our grandfather can't do that he's Cupid" Isabella says spitting at him.

"No Victor" Alice says and the girls laugh

"He can't do anything he isn't a witch" Izzie says

"True but he is a god" Edward says

"And he can make our family whole again" Rose says

The girls laugh again

"We can prove it"

"How" Isabella says

"All you have to do is get us Bella back" Alice says

"and if we don't what then"

"We turn you over to the Volturi" Edward says smirking and the girls both looked at each other.

"Say we do this what makes you think Bella would be with you still"

"She loves me"

"So then why don't you let her come to you instead"

"I can't your grandfather put a hex on me"

Izzie and Resa didn't know what to do.

"what if we do this and she still doesn't want to be with you" Izzie asks

"Or if she finds out what you three did what then how will you explain" Resa asks

"We'll think of something when we get to that bridge" Edward says

"Come here Alice is it" Isabella says sweatly

"No" ALice says and Isabella and Resa looked at each other and smiled. They used Jack's projection power to use and they were out of the tie. They smirked at the three vampires

Edward, Alice and Rosalie all got in a crouch and started attacking. Resa blew one arm up as Isabella levitated and flipped Alice down but she got up really quick and kicked Isabella to the wall rendering her unconscious.

They went back to their selves in the chair. Isabella and Resa were busy trying to untie themselves.

"So want to go again" Edward says

"You're a monster" Izzie says venomously

All three vampires got angry.

"Edward we need them" Alec and Jane say coming out of their hiding places.

"They won't do what we want them to do"

Isabella and Resa both decide to do that projection again but to the Manor. They got that stupid spell Chris had done a long time ago. They get the spell and went back to the Volturi.

"Here say the spell and you will go back to where you want to go back to"

"But this is alternative universe"

"Well then we can't help you" Isabella says

"You can come up with a spell to go back to where Bella knew us"

The girls rolled their eyes "Let Time go back to where Isabella Marie Swan was a miserable bitch and where she wants to be one of you"

That's when time did change and Edward and his family were back in Italy where Bella stopped him from killing himself.

"What did you see Alice" Edward asks and he heard her thought's _Sadly Victor was right._


	10. Chapter 10

Edward had asked Bella to marry him. She was dumbfounded.

"I will only turn you Bella if you marry me"

Bella frowns "what if I go to college instead" She says

Edward shakes his head "No"

Bella frowns she didn't want to be married but if she wanted to be with him forever and be changed she'd have to be married to him.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Yeah" She says nodding her head. Edward smiles and Bella felt a little cold when he hugged her.

"Um I have to go ah tell Charlie and I want to do it myself"

"Okay are you sure"

"Yes" Bella says

She left to see her father. She saw the letter from Yale and she bit her lip right now she breathes in and out did she want to be married did she want to be a vampire anymore she didn't know. She called Edward

"Hello Bella"

"Hey"

"Did you tell your father yet"

"No um"

"Do you want me to come over" Edward asks interrupting her

"No look I got accepted to Yale Edward"

"Are you accepting"

"I can't afford it"

"you'll be a Cullen you can afford it"

Bella bit her lip "Edward I got full scholarship there" She says

"Good so that's it"

"Um I would like to be changed in a four years"

"Okay that's great" Edward says smiling

"Yeah" She says quietly

"What's wrong Bella"

"Nothing thank you" She says looking at the ring he had given her.

"Okay do you want me to come over"

"No um I still have tell dad and Jacob"

"Bella I would rather you not go over to see Jacob by yourself"

"He's my friend Edward" She says getting upset

He sighs in frustration "I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't I promise"

"You get hurt anywhere you go Bella"

"see"

"Bella"

"No Edward" she says hanging up and calling Jacob

"Hello"

"Jacob"

"What do you want" He asks kind of angry

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"About the leech"

"No I got accepted to Yale"

"Yale"

"Yes um and I think I'm going to accept it"

"what's wrong Bells"

Bella sighs "I don't know Jacob I can't talk to you"

"Why"

"It involves Edward"

"what about the leech"

"see I can't talk to you without you being prejudice"

"what do you expect Bella"

"TO be objective and tell me if I am doing the right thing by saying yes to Edward to be married to him"

"Bella what are you feeling"

"I don't know he's different from before we came back from Italy before he left me"

"How homicidal" Jacob says getting protective

"No happy"

"Happy isn't that good" Jacob asks baffled

"Yeah I guess"

"so what's wrong"

"I just feel I don't know this is everything I wanted"

"But"

"But I don't know if I want it anymore"

"O well Bella I can't help you I say leave the leach but that isn't objective"

"so who do I turn to I can't tell my father"

"your mother"

"Oh right telling her their secret no way"

"I don't know what to say Bells just I don't know hey don't you have any friends back in Arizona":

"Yeah Marty and Molly"

"So ask them without telling them anything or your mother"

Bella sighs "Okay thanks"

"Bells"

"yeah"

"Congrads"

"Thank you oh did you know I have a scholarship"

"Who let me guess the Cullen's"

"No the school"

"Bells all I can say is go to school meet some new people and if you are not happy with Edward then don't be with him if you are then as much as I hate to say this be with him"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome but I say you still shouldn't be with him"

"Your opinion is noted" Bella says as they both laugh.

"Well I will see you around"

"Yeah sure" Jacob says hanging up with Bella.

Edward came over

"why are you here Edward if my dad finds out your toast"

"No I am not and you sounded worried about something are you back out"

"Can we wait until after I finish school"

"I don't want to"

"That's the only way we'll be getting married" Bella says

"Look at me you'll be twenty-one when you graduate"

"Ugh Edward I thought you'd stay with me no matter what"

"I will I just want to be married to you" Edward says

"Well I'm not ready for marriage first off Edward and second I don't even believe in it" She says

"Okay but I won't turn you"

"That's okay" She says

"The Volturi is going to kill you if I don't"

"Then so be it Edward" she says

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to get ready for Freshman orientation and I need to pack"

"Okay um"

"I would just like to be alone"

"We've been apart for five months I thought you wanted this"

"I do I just need time to myself"

"Okay" Edward says. Bella sighs as she starts packing her bags.

"Dad"

"Yeah"

"I have a great news"

"are you breaking up with Edward"

"No but I got accepted to Yale"

Charlie smiles "That's great I wish I could afford it"

"No need I got a scholarship a full ride"

Charlie smiles again "That's great kiddo"

"Yeah I have to go tell Angela. I have to be there a week after graduation"

"well okay then I'll be here"

Bella nodded her head and got inside her truck to go see Angela. She gets to her house and rings the doorbell

"Hey Bella haven't seen you around in a long time"

Bella smiles "I've been at school you've seen me"

"But you've been down"

"Yeah I have" Bella says smiling "Anyways I have good news I got accepted to Yale"

"You have that's great"

"I have to leave a week after graduation"

"That's awesome is Edward going with you"

"Yeah he wants to get married"

"But you don't"

"No not really I've seen my parent's marriage it didn't work out"

"Not all marriages are like that"

Bella sighs "I know I just don't think marriage is for me"

"Maybe when you find that right person is might be you never know"

Bella smiles "I have"

"Then why the doubts"

"Its probably just jitters that's all"

"Yeah maybe" Angela says not believing her.

"Okay well I have to go but we have to hang out soon"

"Okay"

Bella left. She knew Edward was following her. She was glad. She didn't want to die before she left for college.

A Month later…. Bella has been hanging out with Angela and Jessica and Matt and some of their friends more than The Cullen's but Edward was always by her side she could feel it. They all got ready for graduation Bella was the last to accept her diploma and she smiles at her parents and then at the Cullen's but that smile didn't go all the way to her eyes. She loved Esme as a mother and Carlise as her father and Emmett and Jasper like brothers but that was it. She felt Alice and Edward were suffocating her she hated it. She smiled sweetly though at them.

A week after graduation…..

"Edward you're going to Yale with me"

"Yes I got accepted to" He smiles

"Edward I kind of wanted to go there by myself"

"But we"

"Edward last year was the hardest year I had to go through and then you come back and everything was chaotic and the war happened I'm glad you protected me but I need my space just like you need yours please just let me do this by myself"

"Okay um but I'll be there"

"Thank you" She says giving him a kiss. Edward looked at his sister Alice who looked just as depressed as he was.

"She's pulling back Alice" He says and she only nodded her head.

"I don't know what to do"

"Maybe give her some space Edward she'll come back" Alice reassures him.

Edward sighs "I need to go hunting" He says leaving Bella's house. Alice looked at Bella

"What's wrong Bella"

"Nothing Alice" She sighs

"You haven't been around"

"I know I just been busy"

"We see you hanging out with other students more and more"

"Just because I want to hang out with other people other then you doesn't mean anything" Bella says getting all defensive.

"Bella we just want to know what's going on"

"NOTHING gee Alice give me the third degree here" She says

"All we want to do is protect you and love you"

"Ugh just leave please" Bella says "And my father is giving me a ride to the airport tomorrow" She says

"I thought Edward was"

"I don't feel like seeing any of you right now just my parents" Bella says irritated. She got her bags and left downstairs leaving Alice to feel sad.

"Hey dad"

"Ready to go kiddo"

"Yeah" Bella smiles

"Okay well let's go" He says

They left to the airport….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Bella got to Yale. She went to Orintation and got settled in her dorm

"Oh my god" Bella smiles "Molly is that you"

"Bells hey didn't know you were coming here last time we talked you were with someone Edward"

Bella nodded her head smiling

"Are you still wtih him"

"Yeah"

"Where is he"

"i told him I would meet him in a few days what are you doing here"

"I got accepted like you"

"Oh my god how long has it been since we seen each other" Bella asks

"A Year and half"

Bella smiles "We definately have to go out tonight"

Molly nodded her head "Yes we do guess who else is here"

"Who"

"Marty"

"As in Marty Mason"

"Yes have you forgotten our best friend"

"No I just wow I can't believe we're in the same school at the same time"

"We're going to have so much fun" Molly says

"Yeah so who is our other two roommates" Bella asks and Molly shrugs

"I don't know Bells but lets go pick our rooms before they get here"

"Okay" Bella says as they go choose a room.

The two other girls came and chose the other two rooms to.

Bella and Molly decided to go surprise Marty.

"Guess who" Bella asks putting her hands above his eyes

"Ah Resa Halliwell"

"Haha" Bella says taking her hands off of him.

"Do I like her"

"Oh my god this is so freaky when did you get here"

"I was at the orintation earlier with Rory" Bella says smiling

"Ah how nice" He says hugging Bella.

"So you want to go out tonight before class starts on Monday" Bella asks

"Sure" Marty says

"Do you need a waitress Mart"

"Sure do Bells"

"Cool I need the tips" She says as they all go out to a bar down right by the Yale campus.

All three went out

"I got a gig tomorrow night"

"Where"

"Here apparently some rich preppy's need my services" Marty says pointing over to a group on the other side of the bar.

"Well lets just enjoy the night" Molly says. All three enjoyed the rest of the night. Bella went to get three soda's when a guy came up to her

"Well Hello there" A guy says

"Not interested"

"Whoa I did not say anything"

"You were about to and I'm here with some friends"

"O right but they don't mind if you take a little longer"

"Sorry I have a fiance" She says cringing inside a little.

"O well he doesn't have to know" He says

"I'll feel a guilty" She says. All she wanted to do was get away from this creep.

"Well then I can change your mind"

"Hey mate she said to leave her alone" Someone said behind her.

"I didn't hear her say it"

"I did mate now if you don't leave her alone I'll go get securtiy" The Australin guy says.

"whoa are you the fiance"

"Why yes i am"

"Whoa didn't know" The guy says

"Well now you do" The Austirallan says

The guy left.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome um Fin and your name would be"

"Bella and I'm taken"

"No worries my poisen is redheads"

"Oh so you don't think I'm pretty enough" Bella smiles a little

"No that's not it but redhead's are fun" Fin says getting five drinks

"All for you"

"I wish love but my friends and I are here why don't you join us" Fin says

"I'm here with my friends" Bella says

"Sure well if you change your mind we're in that booth in the back" He says and Bella nods her head. "Hey is that Rory Gilmore"

"Yeah do you know her"

"Through some friends of hers who hate me"

"Well why don't you go say hi"

"oh well I'll say hi tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

"Yeah I'm waitressing your party tomorrow" Bella says

"You go to Yale"

"Going to go" Bella says smiling and Fin smiles back and takes a swig of his beer

"Maybe I'll see you around"

"you look like your a Sophmore"

"Correct"

"Well I don't think so I'm a freshman" Bella says

"You never know after all I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"IF you say so" Bella says hoping to god she does see him. She goes back to her friends

"HEy what took so long" Marty says

"I bumped into that employer that hired us tomorrow"

"Oh" Marty says

"He saved me from a creep" Bella says giving them their soda.

"Well what did he do"

"He just told him I was with him he was nice"

"He only wanted to get into your pants I know the type" Marty says and the girls rolled their eyes

"Molly is more of his type anyways"

"Hey why is that"

"your a red head" Bella says

Molly smiles "Why does he like redheads.

"He says that redheads are more fun" Bella says frowning.

"That's not true that's blondes" Marty says and the three friends laugh. They all talked and joked around and then left to go back to the dorms. Bella and Molly went back to their dormroom and popped in a movie. They fell asleep with a blanket watching a movie _**"Titantic" **_

Edward came and saw Bella on the couch with another girl. He went to the two girls and picked Bella and took her to her room.

The next afternoon Bella woke up

"Ah how did I get here"

"I picked you up and put you to bed"

"O thanks Edward" She says getting up

"So what did you do yesterday while I was gone" Edward says

"I met up with some of my friends back in Arizona they're going to Yale and Molly is one of my roomates" Bella says so excitedly and Edward could tell that she was happy being here.

"Okay so what do you want to do today go to the movies or stay in"

"Actually I got to get ready for tonight"

"Are you going out tonight"

"No I'm working"

"Working but my family and I can provide for you"

"No offense Edward but I like working and I'm waitressing at a party"

"Okay then I'll be there"

"Sorry only for Yalies" She says going to get some clothes and going into the restroom to take a shower. Edward just sighed he couldn't loose her again.

Suddenly there was someone in the dormroom.

"Well I think she's pulling away from you" Victor says smirking

Edward just growled

"I told you Edward but you didn't want to listen" Victor says

"I can make her love me again"

"IT doesn't look like it but my children are after you where are my granddaughters" Victor says and Edward refused to say anything and Victor sighs and leaves the same way he came in by disappearing in thin air when Bella came out of the bathroom.

"Edward what's wrong you seem aggitated"

"Its nothing Bella um can we just stay in please"

"Sorry Edward I can't I promised my friend Marty I would help him"

"But we don't spend time together"

"Edward I want to be a normal college student go out to the bars have some fun"

"We can do that together" Edward says

"Edward your not exactly their type"

"what do you mean their type"

"A Normal College student I mean their's all kinds of them but you top the cake I mean Alice might be able to get away from it but you your to much early twenth century" Bella says

"O"

"I also want to make different friends Edward I don't want to be a loner anymore" Bella says

"Okay" Edward says

"Thanks for understanding" Bella says giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"If the party isn't til tonight then why are you getting dressed now"

"I'm going to the movies with Marty and Molly then were hitting the mall"

"What are you guys seeing maybe I can go with you guys"

Bella smiles and nods her head

"Great I'll go get Alice"

"Um Edward ugh" She says when he left.

She hears a knock on the door

"Ready Bells" Molly asks

"Yeah just a sec" She says openning her door and grabs her purse and shoes and heads out the door.

They go to the mall to do some shopping.

"You need to change your clothes Bella"

"I can't Molly"

"I mean get an outfit for tonight I saw you and that Austrailan guy"

"But"

"Just an outfit lets see a white shirt and a black mini skirt its a waitress outfit"

Bella sighs "okay and what about you what are you going to do tonight"

"Ah nothing"

"Come to the party help me please"

"Okay" She says as the girls went and got some clothes and went to go see a movie.


	12. Chapter 12

That Night Marty was working as was the girls. They were serving drinks.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence"

Bella smiled at Fin "Yes I just had to say thank you for rescuing me last night" Bella says dramatizing their run in. He chuckles "Have a drink"

"Sorry Mr. Rothschild I'm working maybe next time" Bella says smiling and walking away to serve others at the party. At the end of the night the three made many tips.

"Wow you were a hit Bells" Molly says

"Thank you, thank you but I think Marty was since he is the bartender"

"Yeah but the waitresses get to flirt" Marty says

"Yeah so you were goggling of one Ms. Gilmore" Molly says

"Well she's hot what can you say' Marty says

"Hmm anyways lets get out of here and watch a movie" Molly says

"Sorry I can't I have to go see Edward"

"Hey we haven't seen him when are we going to meet him"

"Soon" She says and they all left the hall.

The next day was when they met Edward and Marty and Molly did not like him or his sister one bit.

"So who wants to go to a karaoke"

"I do"

"ME to" Bella says

"All right but we all have to sing one song" Marty says

Bella and Molly nod their heads.

"Do you mind if I bring Edward around"

"Ah um sure" Marty says

"I know you two don't like him or his sister but their my friends please be on your best behavior"

"Its just that your so different around them not the same Bella we love and know hun" Molly says

"But I love him" Bella says

"If you say so" They say

"I do guys"

"We aren't saying you don't" Molly says

"But you guys are thinking that" Bella says

"There's something about them that I don't like" Marty says

"Well I'll see you guys around"

"Hey what about Karoke"

"I don't feel like it tonight"

"Look we're sorry" Molly says

Bella smiles weakly "I'll see you guys later" She says and left

"We really hurt her feelings" Marty says

"Yeah but I just couldn't help it she is so different with them"

"Yeah I agree but if we want her to be our friend we have to keep shut" Marty says

Molly sighs and agreed with Marty.

Bella came home. "Hello Edward" She says sighing

"They don't like us do they" Edward says

"They're not use to you" She says

"They seem to think that your different around us" He says

"Hmm" Bella says

"You want to go to a movie"

"No I just want to go to bed and get ready for tomorrow after all it is first day of class" Bella says tiredly

"Okay" Edward says and Bella _thought "I don't want to be treated so fragile like I'm breakable I just want to have some fun and be carefree again ugh thank god Edward can't read my mind"_

She went to bed that night with a heavy heart talking in her sleep and tossing and turning even when Edward tried holding her.

The next morning Edward wasn't there and she breathed a sigh of relief. She needed to get ready for class so that's what she did. Her first class was English that lasted an hour or so and then she went to Math and Business Management

"Hey love didn't know you'd be in here"

"Who would have thought Finny that I would be here" She says smiling

"God I hate that name"

"oh okay" she says

"So love what's your major"

"Majoring in Business Management and a minor in art"

"ah so you want to be an agent"

"I don't know we'll see what about you"

"Business major"

"Hm it seem like you"

"OO what is me" Finn says smiling

"A Party planner" She says smiling at him

"Me ah yeah right I have to take over my family business"

"Which is Rothschild's Hotel which you guys have all over the world and then you have an Art business is that right"

Finn's eyes just about popped out "Yes how did you know"

Bella shrugs her shoulders "Seen your hotel in Seattle and after I went to art museum which happens to be your family's up in Chicago".

Finn smiles and then the teacher came in before he could respond to her and they began taking notes but Finn couldn't concentrate on the work. He kept stealing glances at Bella. After class was over he wanted to ask her out for a drink but she had already left

"Ugh what's wrong with me" Fin asks

"Talking to yourself" Collin asks coming up to him and Finn grumbles

"What's wrong"

"Nothing lets just go get something to drink I need one"

"This was your last class right"

"Right"

"Okay well let's go around up the gang" Collin says

Fin nods his head. They go out and drink with Logan and Stephanie and the whole pack that includes Robert.

Over the next semester Bella and Finn got to know each other in their business class and Finn always found away to make Bella laugh and smile and Bella always made Finn feel like himself. He invited her to some parties and she came with her friends. Marty did not like it one bit so he decided to work them.

Rory and Logan met their Sophomore year and became friends with benefits. Bella began to spend less and less time with Edward. She was either working at the bar or studying and doing homework or she would be with her friends that didn't include the Cullen's. She was also becoming more graceful as time went by.

Marty, Molly, and Bella went to a Karaoke bar one night and Edward went with them to the dismay of Molly and Marty. Bella decided to go up there and sing as her friends cheered her on. Alice and Jasper were also there to and Finn had come with his friends to her surprise. She smiled at him but then looked at Edward and gave him a smile to….Finn was jealous his friends could tell. He saw Bella go up to the stage and talked to the host and he introduced her as she smiled at Finn and then she smiled at her boyfriend and Finn didn't like that much. He got his drink and just watched as she started to sing

"Hey Everyone my name is Bella and I'm going to sing Tattoo by Jordon Sparks" She says as she starts to sing the song.

oh oh oh

No matter what you say about love

I keep coming back for more

Keep my hand in the fire

Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for

**Bella pored her soul into this song. She looked over at Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. This song was for Edward and she hoped that she wasn't making a mistake in breaking up with him.**

No matter what you say about life

I learn every time I bleed

The truth is a stranger

Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

**Edward could see that Bella was moving on from him even if he wanted to deny it. His dead heart was broken.**

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

Sick of playing all of these games

It's not about taking sides

When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver

It hurt enough to think that I could stop

Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind

Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

If I live every moment

Won't change any moment

There's still a part of me in you

I will never regret you

Still the memory of you

Marks everything I do, oh

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize nothings broken (yeah)

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)

I loved you once, needed protection (no, no)

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)

I realized nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at got a new direction (don't you ever look back)

I loved you once and I needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

After the song was over she went back to her friends. She saw Edward and smiled at him.

"Bella can we talk"

"Sure Alice"

They went to go talk. "Please don't break up with Edward"

"No offense Alice but that's none of your business"

"You use to be my best friend" Alice says

"I'm sorry I've been busy but I don't want to be you anymore" Bella says sadly

"Please I'm begging you"

"Alice I don't want to be with him anymore"

"So you want to be with that friend of yours"

"Who Marty"

"No Australain accent"

"what is it any of your business if I want to be with him or not" Bella says harshly "Besides it's a mute point"

"I just don't want to lose you"

"You already did Alice" Bella says walking back furious with Alice.

Jasper felt the tension

"Come on Darl'n lets go home"

Alice nodded her head. Edward could hear her thoughts and he watched Bella as she went to grab a drink

"Bella" He says

"Edward just leave me alone"

"Bella I love you"

"Edward I just want to be alone please"

"Okay I love you"

"Yea I know" She says getting some drinks. She ended up going home and crying her eyes out and Edward heard it all. Jasper saw him

"She's torn"

"I know"

"Why can't you just let her go"

"I fought to hard for this"

"BUT don't you see she's miserable"

Edward sighs "She's mine" he says walking off and Jasper just sighs. Edward was getting to possive and Bella better watch it.

The next morning Bella got up and went to her classes. She saw Finn who had a stone face on.

"Hey" She says sitting by him

"What's wrong love"

"Nothing" She says as the class continued on

"What's wrong Fin"

"Nothing"

"Okay" She says. After class was over

"You want to go to Logan's birthday bash

"Sure why not" Bella says

"Great I'll see you there"

Bella nods her head "wait ugh I can't"

"Boyfriend"

"I have a shift at the pub tonight sorry"

"Maybe afterwards"

"Sure" Bella smiles. They went their separate ways.

That night the pub was busy instead of a party Finn, Logan, Steph, and Rory and the whole gang went to the pub where Bella was working along with Marty.

"what will it be" Bella says to them

"Some drinks all around love"

"Okay and anything to eat"

"ah Reporter Girl what would you like"

"OO Chicken with paramasion oh and then pie and some coffee"

"Okay you Fin"

"Ah love you know what I like"

"Coming right up" She says as she takes everyone else's orders.

She brought the food over to them and kept bringing drinks to them. Marty could tell she was happy and thought that he liked Finn way better then that Edward guy. He treated her like a fragile doll when Bella was anything but. Edward did look familiar through he just didn't know where he knew him from.

Bella brought a cake out

"For the birthday boy how old"

"Twenty" Logan says smiling at her

"Your getting old Marty Cindy come here" Bella shouts to her friends

"Yes"

"Its Mr. Huntzberger's twentieth birthday lets sing"

Marty rolled his eyes but sang anyways anything but Edward he thought. They sang happy birthday.

"Thanks love"

"No prob"

"you're a good singer" Stephanie says

"Thank you" She smiles "Happy birthday Logan enjoy the cake" She says and leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella was in her second year at Yale. She couldn't believe it, it was already the end of her first year at Yale.

"Hey Bells do you want to go out to Fin's birthday party"

"I have a lot of homework to do Rory besides they hate Marty and Carla"

"They don't hate them"

Bella gave Rory a pointed look and Rory sighs "Fine they hate them but can you blame them"

"Yes"

Rory shakes her head "Come on let's go change their minds"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Sorry I need to get to the library for some research"

"Okay but Fin would be disappointed"

"That ape loves to hit on me"

"Well you're a red head"

"No my hair is auburn"

"Close"

"No cigar"

Rory rolled her eyes "It's your lost"

"It's my sanity" Bella says going to the library

Rory went to the party

"Hey love where's your friend Bells"

"Bella is at the library"

"Library why is she at the library"

"She had to study for Friday's final"

Fin frowns he took that class she was taking.

"Ah Fin she's not from this world she is more Marty's type"

"Marty ah how is our bartender"

"Ah studying like her in the library Finch"

"Finch I hate that love"

Rory smirks as she sees Logan "see you later Fin"

Fin wanted so badly to talk to Bella. He put down his drink and headed towards the library. That's where he saw her in her corner reading

"ah love your reading Pride and Prejudices"

"Yes is something wrong with that"

"No not all"

"are you wondering why I am not at your party"

"Yes"

"I had to study"

"The Business Final"

"Yes I was just taking a break"

"you want me to come to that party"

"Not if you don't want to"

"Good because I don't want to"

"Why not love"

"Not my style anyways how is that Rosemary"

"Oh feisty"

"hmm and Paris"

"Feisty also but scary"

Bella laughs "maybe you two were met for each other"

"Maybe Ah but you are forgetting one thing love"

"What's that"

"I love redheads"

"Have you ever wondered if you aren't met to be with a redhead"

"Like yourself"

Bella smirks "you Finny are one of my best friends you know that"

"Yes a best friend trying to get you to date me"

"Only to sleep with me"

"I'm hurt love"

Bella smirks "What do you want Fin"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Well as you can see I'm fine"

"I see"

"So you can leave now back to your party"

"I can't leave without you love you might get hurt"

Bella just laughs

"Okay then so we have a study date"

Bella rolls her eyes "You studying I highly doubt that"

"How do you think I've made it this far but don't tell anyone please"

"I won't ruin your reputation" Bella laughs

"Good so what are we studying here ah"

"The Final in our business class"

"Well then lets get to studying" Finn says and Bella just gave him her notes as they study the rest of the night

"Sorry to ruin your night I knew it was your birthday"

"Half birthday and you didn't ruin anything"

"What's a half birthday"

"Only halfway to my birthday" Fin says

"You just find any excuse to have a party don't you" Bella says shaking her head

"Yes I do love"

"I bet you can't go without skipping class for one semester"

"You wanna bet"

"I thought we already decided that"

"What do I get if I go"

"Hm I'll throw you a surprise party"

"How about a movie night just you and me"

"Okay and what movies do we watch"

"Porky's, Animal House, Scream and Interview with the Vampire"

Bella stiff at that mention of the last movie "How about Basic instincts and I'll bring the drinks"

"Ah but you won't bring Alchole"

"Yes I will what's your posin"

"I think you know what that is" Finn smiles

Bella nods her head and yawns

"Well lets stop studying and continue this tomorrow shall we'

Bella nods her head They clean up

"Hey how about after Finals we go karaoke" Bella asks

"Sure" He says

They leave the library together. Fin drops her off at her dorm and goes upstairs to his dorm. That Friday Bella got done with her last Final. Since Edward was out hunting for the week she went out with her friends to celebrate. She smiles as she see's Fin and his friends. She got a bad feeling about Stephanie but didn't voice her concern. She saw Collin and Logan

She got up to sing as soon as she see's Finn. She stared right at him as she started singing the song.

**"Next To You"**  
By Jordon Sparks

Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you

**Bella looked at Finn and smiled at him. She thought she wished she was with him. They had a lot of fun together and he makes her laugh and be carefree once again. **

_[Chorus]_  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

Finn knew this song described how he felt for her.

I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh

Bella just hoped Finn got the message. She wanted to forget Edward and she has. He made her feel special without making her feel fragile.

_[Chorus]_  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you

_[Chorus]_  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you

After that song there was many others to sing and to Bella's surprise Finn got up there and started singing more like slurring but Bella couldn't help but smile

Rascal Flatts

Bless the Broken Road

I set out on a narrow way,  
many years ago.  
hoping I would find true love along the broken road.  
but I got lost a time or two,

**Fin could only think back to this whole semester and how he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was falling in love with her and that was scary. She could see right through him and he her. But she was with the scum of the earth who treats her like a doll and not the strong person she is.  
**wiped my brow and kept pushing through,  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.

every long lost dream,  
lead me to where you are.  
others who broke my heart,  
they were like northern stars,  
pointing my on my way,  
into you're loving arms.  
this much I know is true,  
that god blessed the broken road,  
that lead me straight to you.

yes he did.  
**Bella couldn't believe it He had felt the same way she has felt since that first week they were in class together. She smiled at him as he slurred his words but his eyes said it all.**

I think about the years I spent,  
just passing through,  
I'd like to have the time I lost,  
and give it back to you,  
oh, but you just smile and take my hand,  
you've been there, you understand,  
its all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

every long lost dream,  
lead me to where you are.  
others who broke my heart,  
they were like northern stars,  
pointing my on my way,  
into you're loving arms.  
this much I know is true,  
that god blessed the broken road,  
that lead me straight to you.

now I'm just rolling home,  
into my lovers arms.  
this much i know is true,  
that god blessed the broken road,  
that lead me straight to you.

that god blessed the broken road,  
that lead me straight to you.

After the song was over Finn got off the stage.

They went home dreaming of each other. They were both up listening to a song on the radio they didn't know who was singing but it described their feelings for each other so much

I could Fall in Love with you by Selena

I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still?  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love  
Fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Siempre estoy soñando en ti  
Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Cómo yo podria amarte a ti

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love  
I could fall in love  
With you...

Bella thought how she was going to break up with Edward. She sighs She goes to Florida to see her mother.

_**AN: Okay Guys I need some help here.. I want Bella to cheat on Edward with Fin but I don't know how to get that to happen its just every idea I have is Bella breaking up with Edward before I can get that to happen. Any idea's how to go about this would be appreciative. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Bella got the drinks and went over to Fin's. She knocks on his door.

"Hey love" Finn says answering the door.

"Hey Finny so we got vodka, scotch, and Mr. Vino"

"My faves how did you know love"

"I serve you almost every shift Fin" Bella says and he laughs

"Come on in" Fin says

"Let's start the movie marathon" Bella says and Fin made them some drinks as she put a movie in. He came over to the couch gave her her drink. 

"Are you sure this is strong"

"Ah love you should know me by now"

"Yeah I do"

"oo truth or dare"

"Hm sure"

"okay I go first"

Bella rolls her eyes as they started playing the game.

"I dare you love to take a sip of my drink"

"no way"

"Then you have to kiss me on the cheek"

Bella took a swig of his drink and she shakes her head.

"how strong is that"

"Very strong love" Finn laughs

"My turn"

"Okay I pick Dare"

"Dam here I wanted to find out if you liked my roommate Molly"

"I do but I have my eye on another"

"Who"

"Nope I want a dare"

"I dare you to make out with Stephanie Vandbolt's pillow"

"Seriously"

"Yeah I know she left it here"

"Anything else"

"On the next one" Bella says smiling

Fin made out with the pillow and Bella couldn't help but laugh

"Okay truth or dare"

"Truth"

"This Eddie character do you love him"

"Next"

"Nope you have to kiss me"

Bella kissed him on the cheek"

"Ah love on the mouth"

"How about you just smack me"

"Nope" Fin smirks

"Ugh" Bella gives him a peck on the mouth

"Now what kind of kiss was that"

"I'm not drunk enough Finny besides I have a boyfriend" Bella giggles

"Well then we must change that" Finn says

Bella giggles and shakes her head "Animal house"

"Nah another Dare"

Bella smirks

"Ah love what was it"

"I want you to make love to Steph's pillow"

Fin smiles widely with his eyes sparkling "Are you sure"

"Yes" Bella gets red in the cheeks as Fin makes love to Steph's pillow

"Well Steph will never be sleeping on that again" Fin says

"Who says she has to know" Bella says and Finn laughs

They kept going and they kept drinking finally

"Kiss me love" Finn says slurring

"Is that a dare"

"Yesssss" HE says

Bella gave him a kiss but it soon turned steamy.

They get naked and start going at it like rabbits on Stephanie Vandbelts pillow

"Dam this is the best dare ever" Finn yells

"Oh yes oh yes, yesssssssyessseyess" Bella says as they both rocked.

The next morning

Logan and Collin came inside when they saw Fin and Bella. Their mouths dropped to the floor as they saw the scene in front of them Bella and Finn on the floor with lots of alcohol and Stephanie's pillow

"FIN"

"OW what the hell mates"

"Steph's pillow her favorite she's been looking for it everywhere where did you find it"

"Under the couch mate ow"

"Ugh I have to get going wh…why are we naked"

"Ah"

"Um"

Bella looked horrified I have to go I'll ah talk to you later Fin kay"

"Yeah" He says. She scrambles to get dressed

"And I promise I'll get Steph a new pillow" She says

"No worries love"

Bella runs out of the dorm and knocked on Marty's door.

"Hold on" He says coming to the door

"Marty" Bella says pleadingly

Marty opens the door

"You look like shit"

"I know I did something so stupid"

"Like what"

"Can I go home with you I don't know if I can go home"

"Why what happen"

"Ugh I'm such an idiot"

"What happened"

"I cheated"

"Cheated as in a test"

"No Edward is going to know he always knows oh no what am I going to do Marty"

"Know what I don't understand"

"I cheated on Edward"

"With who"

"I can't tell you I'm such an idiot"

"Don't you like him"

"Yes but I'm still with Edward"

"So when are you going to break the news"

"I don't know I've been thinking of ways to break up with him"

"Well this is a perfect way Bells" Marty says and Bella nodded at him.

"Yeah but I just don't want Fin to get hurt"

"What do you mean"

"Ugh Edward is overprotective with me and he gets angry sometimes"

"Angry does he hurt you"

"No just treats me like a doll" Bella says

"Why"

"I fall all the time" Bella says

"No you haven't I mean yeah when we were younger you did but since we started school you haven't fell or anything and besides that you've been waitressing and you've done good with that so far"

"I guess your right"

"I know I am hey I got to get to class"

"Yeah last Final"

Marty nods his head and left his dorm and went to Collin's and Fin's dorm. He knocked on the door.

"Ah its to early for a party mate" Fin says with glasses on

"I know I need to talk to you"

"About last time I checked we have no class together"

"Our friend Bella"

"If she told you about last night it will never happen again she looked so lost"

"No that's not it at all"

"Then what"

"She has someone but I will deny this if she or anyone else asks but Rothschild you're a good friend to her don't mess that up"

"Okay"

Marty sighs "And I would rather be around you IF you two were to be together and that's a BIG IF then her weird pale boyfriend"

"That's fine and dandy mate but we're not together"

"I know I'm just saying I would rather be around you then _him_"

"Has he hurt her"

"No but I see how he treats her and how you treat her"

"How does he treat her" Fin asks defensively

"You and I both seen him and how he treats her like she's something fragile and has to be cared with a gloved hand"

"Yea I know what does she see in that guy"

"Intellegent I don't know"

"I'm intelligent and handsome and rich"

"Apparently he is too"

"why haven't I see him around anywhere"

"Loners I guess" Marty says

"Ah"

"And another thing Rothschild how can you be so stupid as to sleep with her"

"I don't know she we were both drunk"

"well she better not be another notch on your belt"

"She isn't god she isn't she's special and"

"And your in love with her"

"No your wrong"

"Sure I am" Marty says not believing him

"God she's too good for me"

"She's in love with you to" Marty says walking off leaving Finn to ponder this new realization.

Marty came back to the dorm to find Bella asleep on Molly's lap.

"How is she" He asks

"Not good she's afraid of what Edweirdo is going to do"

"Why worry about him"

"You know she hates hurting people"

"Hmm"

"She's so hurt right now"

"I know did she say anything about Fin"

"Yeah she's another notch on his belt she hates that their relationship


	15. Chapter 15

Bella saw Finn after the semester had started. She was so embarrassed by what happened the last time they saw each other. She at all cost avoided him. He sat behind her in their business class. He even had classes on the first day of class when he saw her. She turned away from him and sat by Paris who glared at her. He tried talking to her when he was next to her but she shushed him in class and he whispered he'll get to talk to her soon. That made her shiver and she left quickly. This happened for over a week and Finn was getting desperate. His friends even saw this and were worried. They silently hoped that she would talk to him even Steph was at that point and she didn't even like her. Finn pleaded with Marty and Marty sighed

He went over to Bella

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime Bells"

"I know I just don't know what to say to him I'm to embarrassed"

"I bet he is to"

"Yeah but he is trying to talk to me"

"He cares for you Bells your not another notch"

"I'm not"

"No he cares for you I think even loves you like you him and don't you try to deny it" Marty says sternly and Bella sighs as she sits there thinking

"what about Edward and the Cullen's"

"What about them Bella they have nothing to do with you and Finn they have nothing to do with the situation"

"Except Edward is my boyfriend"

"Ugh when are you going to drop him"

Bella sighs "I don't know how"

"Just say Eddie boy this isn't working out"

Bella laughs and shakes her head "It isn't that easy"

"Ask Rory for advice then"

Bella sighs "okay"

"So how are they and they do look weird"

Bella sighs "Their fine I guess same old same old Alice is a shop alcoholic as ever and to clingy for my taste and Edward he's overprotective and downright overbearing I just hate it that he follows me like he's a stalker I just want a normal life with normal friends I want my old life back before he came into it"

"what has he done"

"Well he hasn't hurt me except leave me for a few months I don't know what to think anymore all I think about is Finn and that incredible night it may have been fuzzy at first but oh my god"

"Okay I don't want to know anything more save that for Molly"

Bella smiles "So what should I do"

"I say break things off with Eddie boy and then talk to Finn or talk to Finn first but I still think and I'm not saying this because I don't like the guy because I don't but I think you should break up with Edweirdo"

Bella just laughed "yeah your right but Marty what if I Finn rejects me"

"Hun he's crazy for you I don't think he will"

Bella smiles

"now where is that boyfriend of yours"

"Hunting"

"Hunting where" Marty asks weirdly

"Up in Canada"

"Hmm"

Bella bit her lip

"I know your hiding something else but I'm not going to push it you'll tell when your ready" Marty says and Bella nods her head. She gets up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for your advice"

"Your welcome I just want you to be happy"

"I will be" She says giving him a smile.

They go to class. After class Stephanie Valdbelt went straight to Bella and slapped

"OW what the HELL" Bella says angrily

"Talk to him"

"Why should I listen to you"

"Ugh he likes you OKAY I don't know why but he does and he doesn't even drink he's too depressed and EVERYONE and I mean it is moody ugh"

"So this is just about suiting yourself"

"Yes okay but I care for Finn and hate seeing him like this PLEASE TALK TO HIM AND DO IT SOON"

Bella went straight over to Finn after that to the shock of Steph and grabbed him by the arm.

"Love if you wanted to have a quicky we could have done it before class"

"No just stop it Finn"

"Stop what"

"Getting your friends involved"

"I did no such thing"

Bella rolled her eyes "I'm still with Edward I don't want to be but I don't know how to break up with him he's my first love I hate hurting people"

"Sometimes it just has to be done to have your happiness do you want to be miserable"

"No" she whispers

"So just tear the band aide off tell him its over your miserable if he loves you he'll let you go"

Bella sighs "I don't think so he's been possives then before I got here Finn I'm afraid"

"I'll be there"

"NO no I got my friend Jacob listen that night"

"Just forget about it lets go back to before"

"That's the thing Finn we can't"

"Why not" Finn says getting afraid

"I have feelings for you Finny but I understand if you don't want to be with me" Bella says bowing her head down.

"Love I don't know what to say"

"do you regret that night"

"Yes"

"Then that's all you have to say" Bella says running off crying before Finn could stop her.

"Shit" Finn says going back to Stephanie and Logan

"What did you do buddy"

"I said the night we had was a mistake"

"Why" Steph asks

"because it was"

"I thought you loved her" Collin says

"I didn't mean that night was a mistake I meant how it happened was a mistake ugh now she isn't going to talk to me mates " Finn says more depressingly.

"Don't worry we'll think of something" Collin says

"I may have an idea or two" Marty says coming up to them

"I really hate it that she's depressed" Molly says sighing dramatically and Marty rolls his eyes

"Well what is mate"

"We lock you two in a room air your laundry out you declare your love for her"

"That's going to scare her off" Finn says

"well maybe but just start like this clarify of what you meant Finny" he teases

"Hey only Bells gets that nickname no one else" Finn glares at Marty but Marty only smirks

"Just tell her how you feel we all know you're a chicken"

"What if we break up?"

"Ugh how are you going to know that if you don't try" Molly and Stephanie says at the same time.

"okay ok lets get this set up for tomorrow"

"no way we need more time she needs to break up with her controlling boyfriend I will tell you when she tells me and then we set up" Molly says and Finn sighs

"That's going to take forever"

"I'll push her in the right direction" Molly says

"Me to god knows we all hate him" Marty says rolling his eyes.

"How long is spring break" Finn asks

"About a month in a half away" Logan says thoughtfully.

"Ugh I want her to break up with him before that so we can start things" Finn says

"what about your parents Finn" Collin asks

"screw them" Finn says with a smirk "They're all the way in Australia" He smirks. "Lets go to the pub" he says

"Stephanie sighs "Molly she better break up with him soon"

"Don't worry she will" Molly says leaving the class room.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella was on her bed crying. She called her mother

"Mom"

"_Baby what's wrong"_

"I don't want to stay at Yale anymore I want to come home"

"_Bellie this was your dream you can't quit now what's really wrong"_

"Its Finn I basically I liked him and that night we had with each other he says it was a mistake"

"_he's rich what did you expect"_

"I thought he was different I mean I really did"

"_You'll find that right guy what about Edward"_

"I'm over him mom I just need to break up with him" she sighs

"_It his lost honey"_

"Ah" Bella asks confused

"_This Fin guy it's his lost go out there and show him what he is missing baby make me proud"_

"You would so get along with my friend Rory's mom"

"_She's from their world isn't she" Rena asks_

"Yes she use to be a long time ago before Rory but she ran away"

"_Hmm"_

"Mom I love you"

"_I love you to why not just come home for a bit"_

"I'll miss class"

"_okay I'm coming over there"_

"No that's okay I can handle this by myself"

"_What about Edward when are you going to break up with him"_

"I don't know next time I go back to Forks"

"_That long Bella do it ASAP it won't get easier but the sooner you do it the better"_

Bella sighs "okay ugh I need some support"

"_How about I come out there when it happens_"

"No be with Phil"

"_Your more important baby"_

"There are something's I have to do" Bella says

"_Okay well call me when you do"_

They hang up after saying their goodbyes and Bella calls the one person who can help her.

"_Hello"_

"Billy is Jake there"

"_He's out on patrol Bella but I'll tell him you called"_

"I really need to speak with him I'll be there tonight" Bella says

"_I thought you were at Yale" Billy says_

"I am but this is important tell him I'll be there tonight" Bella says hanging up before Billy could say anything else.

Bella sighs and starts packing her stuff when Molly comes in

"Where are you going" Molly asks

"Home"

"But the semester just started"

"There are things I need to do and I won't be able to concentrate if I don't do it now"

"Look about Finn"

"I don't want to hear it Molls I'm going home for a couple days can you please take notes in the class I have with you and tell Marty to do the same thing please I would ask Paris or Finn but I know Paris wouldn't do it and Finn well I'm not talking to him" Bella says calling McGee

"_Hello"_

"McGee can you take me home just for a night"

"_Yeah sure are you going to break up with him"_

"yeah and I need you and Jake to be there"

"_Why"_

"You know why dumby"

"_oh right he's dead" McGee mumbles _

"Don't be that way he once was caring and loving" Bella says

"_Yeah but evil as hell how could you"_

"I don't know but please don't say those things"

"_Then why do you need me and Jake there"_

"Just in case please"

"_Okay but only for you and Rory"_

"And the twins from hell"

"_Don't say that and yeah them to" He mumbles_

"Ha you do that for all your friends"

"_haha maybe I would lets get this show on the road I'll be outside your dorm in ten minutes"_

"Goody" Bella says


	17. Chapter 17

McGee was waiting for her outside of her dorm and they left quickly before anyone could see them. They went to La Push

"Bella is that you"

"Yeah Jake its me I need your help"

"In doing what"

"I need you to be there when I break up with Edward"

"Your really leaving that bloodsucker"

"yes and please don't say that I'm leaving all of them actually"

"Why all of sudden"

"I took your advice thought about I had more fun without them and I didn't really think of them last semester look he's been more possessive than usual and so has Alice well clingy but still ugh I hate how she dresses me up as a doll so could you please be there"

"okay in wolf form"

"No"

"okay but if he hurts you"

"Do what you have to do Jake"

"what made you change your mind"

"Do I really have to answer"

"Yes"

"I had more fun without them" Bella says and McGee rolls his eyes

"Can we get going please" she asks and he agreed.

Edward sighs he knew what was going to go down and he didn't like it he would try his best to convince her otherwise. He went to the treaty line

"I know Bella Alice saw" he says sadly

"I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you anymore"

"what can I do to convince you"

"I'm sorry Edward but you can't I just" She looks over at Jake and McGee.

"what are they doing here"

"For my protection Edward"

"You honestly thought I would hurt you"

"I wouldn't put it past you these days" She says quietly

"Is that why your leaving I can change"

Bella sighs she knew once evil always evil.

"Edward please understand I don't want to become you anymore I don't want you anymore"

"Why what changed"

"I had a life before you and I miss that one I'm not weak like you perceive me to be"

"But your human"

"And I would like to stay that way"

"what about to Volturi their going to come after me"

Bella smirks "I look forward to it"

"what"

"I got friends in high places Eddie"

"Eddie my name is Edward"

"I know"

"How do you have friends in high places"

"I just do" She says

Edward grabbed hold of her and kissed her hard as Jacob growled

"Stop" She hisses

"I love you"

'Then let me go NOW" She says

"Please Bella I can make you happy"

"No you can't I don't want to be treated like a doll anymore I don' t want to be treated as a china doll or anything else please" Bella says

"One more kiss"

Bella frowns and she shakes her head. She had a bad feeling and she looked at Jake sadly.

"No Bells don't do this please don't give in"

"I'm not" She says quietly and then turns back to Edward who wasn't there anymore and she panicked

"What am I going to do now Jake he's going to come after me you have to do something" She begs

"I can't the treaty"

Bella smiles and gives Jacob a kiss on the cheek

"What are you going to do Bella' Jake asks afraid

"McGee lets go"

"Ah I'm with Jake here Bells what are you up to"

"Lets go McGee I need to do some major groveling"

"No" Jacob says

"Not to him Jake to some friend's of McGee's" She says

"what about school" McGee asks

"Then the weekend it is look I just need you to keep an eye out on the Cullens"

"all of them"

"Edward and Alice just make sure their not planning anything and McGee I would owe you big if you got the twins from hell to help out"

"ha you want their help"

"Yes"

"Their not going to help you"

"For the greater good they will"

McGee sighs "okay but you OWE me big TIME"

"What's going on"

"Just watch them PLEASE" She says pleadingly

'Okay but what the hell is going on" Jacob says

"You may not be able to do something but I know people who wouldn't care" Bella says taking McGee with her. Jacob went after them

"Bella please don't do anything stupid"

"I have to do something in order to protect myself McGee and I just know if I don't do something about Edward he's going to haunt me for the rest of my life"

"I'll take care of it"

"I don't want a war Jake"

"Just as long as I get to kill some blood suckers"

"But the Cullen's are your friends" Bella says

"No their not if bother you their not"

"Its just Alice and Edward and I think Jasper is bothering my friend enemy Izzie he thinks she someone he once knew probably is"

"Then I'll go after them"

"No Jake don't do it"

"That's what we do to protect our lands"

"Yes but the Cullen's haven't do anything to do"

"but scare my best friend away"

"I just went to college I'm done with this supernatural stuff"

"I wish I could runaway like you" Jacob says to himself.

Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sam came out "Bella"

"Ah"

"we'll gladly protect you if that means killing those blood suckers"

"Who help you when your sick" Bella asks

"Ah Bells"

"Ah"

"Carter and Paris can provided after they go through medical school"

"But that could take years"

"So"

"They don't know us" Sam says suspiously

"They know of you trust me there are a lot more people that know of you then you think and more people like you to" McGee says "Come on Bells we have to get back"

Bella nods her head

"watch" McGee says disappearing with Bella.

"what are we going to do about Edward"

"I'll get the gang round up"

"Thanks McGee"

"Don't worry they'll be happy killing those blood suckers"

"Ugh"

"sorry but that's what they are" He leaves to try and convince Izzie and Resa to help his friend and kicking some ass.

"Hey McGee"

"Ah thanks and make sure they don't go after the Cullen's at least not until you can convince the girls and the gang to go after them first"

McGee nods his head "I know away they might to be able to break the treaty have the Cullen's do it before them"

"How" Bella says

"Getting the Cullen's to break the treaty"

"Once again how"

"Bait" McGee says


	18. Chapter 18

McGee saw the two girls he could count on.

"What do you want Smee" Izzie asks

"You know what I want you seen and heard"

Isabella rolled her eyes "What is it in for us"

"Yeah" Theresa says

"Preventing mums being born" McGee says

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Look its Bella guys you protect the innocent"

"She is not an innocent" Izzie says stubbornly

"Come on guys I have done so many favors for you"

"You got us in trouble"

"And when haven't you two gotten me in trouble" McGee points out and the girls grunted "Fine" They say

"I knew you two would see it my way" McGee says

"But your helping us as long as it takes"

"But I have a job"

"We do to so you'll just have to take some time off or quit" Resa smirks and this time McGee grunted "What am I going to tell my boss"

"Say you have a family emergency" Resa says still smirking and MCGee grunts again "Fine but I have a date Friday Night" He says

"Cancel" They say walking away and McGee mumbles "Bitchs"

"Ass" They yell and McGee goes to Bella

"They're in so am I and Jack" He says

"Are you sure I can always get the wolves to do it"

"Are you crazy they'll probably kill them too" McGee says regretfully

"No" Bella says

"Hun they are part of the reason WHY mums exist"

"But Jake's my friend their My friends also" Bella says

"Sorry but they won't care"

"Then we have to hide them"

"I'm kind of with them Bells sorry"

Bella panicked as McGee left to call his sister.

"_Hello" A woman says_

"Hey Sara I need a huge favor" Tim says

"_How huge" Sara says_

"Big" Tim says

"_You already owe me a lot" Sara says_

"And I almost got fired because of you" Tim says

"_Ok okay fine what's this favor"_

"If anyone calls from NCIS to confirm I have a family Emergency can you cover for me"

"_Why"_

"Just do it will yeah"

"_Sure why not I'll just get in trouble AGAIN plus how many times have you gotten in trouble with the twins"_

"How did you know it was them"

"_Because you only ask for favors when their involved"_

"Love you"

"_Tim what are you getting into"_

"Nothing"

"_Yes you are I don't want to know"_

"I thought so sis thanks for the favor"

"_Yeah sure whatever" Sara says_

"_Thanks"_

"_But Tim if the parental units find out I'm involved you definitely owe me" She hangs up before he could say anything else_

"Dam she always gets the last word" He mutters to himself. He types up the reasons why we had to take a leave of absence.


	19. Chapter 19

Where s McGee He said he had a family emergency boss Tony DiNNozo says Gibbs left to see Ducky. McGee is gone Duck Why Family Emergency got anything for me He says ..  
Meanwhile Okay what s the plan McGee says\  
We thought you came up with a plan dipshit Izzie says Yeah after all this was your idea Jack says Hey Jackie she is your friend to McGee says Where is she anyways Resa asks She ll be here McGee says She better and we re getting the wolves to Jack s ays Guys they are not after her Hey equal opportunity McGee They can help us after all four against seven powerful vamps Ah they are part of the reason the mums are here Resa mutters Yes but they are Bella s friends and one of them she knew since she was a kid So they re still wolves And they didn t chose to be McGee says Isabella and Resa both glared at him. We re going after them all if we do this Smee I don t care whosw side their on and I don t care if they all don t bother her if we go after her EX they ll come after us you know it and she knows it Izzie points out and McGee sighs Fine, fine let s go He says We need more back up Jack says We re the Charmed One s remember Jackass Haha very funny but we don t know who s going to come out Jack says Izzie has a vision He s right we ll need all we can get But who can we get McGee asks The magical community Resa says What about Rory McGee asks She has Yale Jack says The girls shrug their shoulders. Meanwhile Bella saw Finn he was with a redhead. She cries and went to the Bar.  
Vodka please Bella says Sorry Bella your not of age Ugh Bella says What s wrong Marty asks I broke up with him but Finn he s with a redhead Marty looked over at the table and laughs That s Rosemary Who is that A girl he slept with a long time go she won t give him the time of day Bella frowns Talk to him I did and it blew up in my face He didn t mean it was a mistake the way it happen was Then why didn t he say that Bella asks He s a dipshit Marty says I m transferring out of here Marty No you can t Marty says Why not It ll be a bore without you here So I can t stand to be around him anymore Marty Just talk to him again I have to go Bella says and Marty nods his head,  
This was your dreams Bell I know Marty but some dreams change and die yeah I know but still after all the hardwork Don t try to convince me please Marty sighs Once Bella made up her mind it was hard to change it. He saw Finn. This was going to break his heart.  
Bella had tears in her eyes and went to pack her room up before Molly came home. She went to the store to get some supplies before she went to the field. God she hopes the girls didn t go after Jacob and the pack. She went to La Push Jake Hey Bells You cannot be in this fight go into it Why not I told you we ve been doing this forever Yes but Bells I love you And that s why I can t have you in this fight Jake I love you to Jacob kisses her and Bella thought this wasn t the same as Finn s or even right Look Jake I know it s too soon but you love me right Yes but I just got out of a relationship with Edward Bells I ll do anything to protect you please Bella sighs It s not Edward I m worried about hurting you Then who the Volturi or the Cullen s Bella shakes her head No Jake Then who MY friend McGee and his friends we its complicated What s so complicated I can t say Then I can t help you we re going They ll kill you and I m not talking about the Cullen s Then who HIS Friends Okay and They CAN hurt you KILL you We ll win Ugh you don t understand Jake She sighs what don t I understand They can out maneuver you guys look this is the only way I can protect you go to the field and be killed by them don t and don t be killed by them But we re finally going to kill some blood suckers and you re telling us not to go out there Yes please Jake I ll do anything I ll even go out on a date with you Please Jake was breathing hard I can t do that I can t trade a date for what my tribe and I were born to do Don t say I didn t warn you Jake Bella says You ll still go out on a date with me Bella nods her head Only if you make it out alive Jake smirks and Bella shakes her head. I will make it out alive Bells Bella wasn t sure about that I have to go see my dad I ll drive you No get ready for the fight of your life Jake I won t get killed Don t say that What I won t You re not invincible Jake I won t miss that date for anything and we will go on another date I promise Bella smiles sadly and kisses him on the forehead. She goes to her father s house where she was supposed to meet everyone Isabella and Resa smirk.  
We won t kill them Resa says You won t Bella smiles After all we do need EVERYONE in this fight Izzie says But you have to do something FOR us Resa says smirking What I ll do anything stay away from them Isabella says What I can t Then I guess their dead Resa says No please Bella says I promise Jake a date We are not going to tell the King and Queen you re in love with Jacob Black Resa says But I Therefore you won t get penalized Izzie says And you know what that means Resa says smirking Bella nods her head Fine I ll go back to Yale but Jacob is my best friend And we thought Molly and Marty were They are but I ve known Jake all my life and he s doing this for me I thought this was what he does Jack says coming up to them.  
Yeah but I see no problem with their condition Jack says interrupting Bella. Bella sighs she was going to break Jacob s heart for getting help from the twins. Then you guys don t have to fight Nope too late Izzie smirks Bella looked at Jack for help but he wasn t budging on the decision either and she nods her head and sighs. She was going to break Jacob s heart again. Well Let s get going The girls say running off. Leah heard everything she was right by them.  
I had to promise them would you rather see Jake dead because of me because I won t let go I do love him and that s why I did it Leah looked up at Bella sadly But enough why did you get them involved They know how to fight Leah We re just as big as the Cullen s Leah spats I didn t want you guys involved This is what we do I KNOW that Bella spats But we are also facing the Volturi THEIR after ME so Yes I m willing to break all ties to you guys and NEVER come back Bella says venomously I just don t want to see Jake hurt BECAUSE OF you Do you think I want this Fight them are you crazy You don t love him enough to do this He hasn t imprinted on me has he No but he loves you maybe he won t imprint And maybe HE will I can t take that chance either so I m going to do as they say Leah I m going back to Yale after This is done period Bella says Are you going to be in the fight Leah says No Bella says lying to Leah. She was she had to be after all this was because of her and the fast s way to get this fight over with as soon as possible is to put bombs out in that field quite one s and she was the one to do that as was McGee. You can think that Leah to about me not wanting to be with Him but there is NOTHING he or any of you can do to change my mind Leah didn t say anything only glared.  
And I know you don t like me so you ll be happy that I m gone I don t want anything to do with the Super natural world Bella says walking away One thing was for sure Leah was going to try and block the pack out of her mind and not think about Bella breaking Jake s heart. She was right through he hasn t imprinted on her and if he did imprint on someone else Bella would be heartbroken and had wasted her time. Leah went over to Bella and the girls who only glared at her and so did the guy and that made her sad. Leah bit her lip Your right Bella you have every right to do what you re going to do. If he did love someone else being with him and giving up your life would be for nothing Thanks for understanding I guess Bella says quietly. I ll try to keep it from the pack until AFTER you leave Bella nodded her head Thank you Come on Bells we have to get ready Jack says pulling her away from Leah.  
Wait where will Bella be when the fighting starts Bella looked at Jack with a worried look Yeah Jack where will I be In a safe place Jack says Good we don t want to give Jake something to worry about Leah says I have to protect her Why not Seth Bella asks He ll protect you when we start the fight No we will Jack says with a stern look you all fight or we kill you ALL Jack says hanging Bella in the back of him. He gritted his teeth We are only following orders from the Alpha Leah says Jack looks at Bella I don t need protection I ll have it Leah Jake and Sam think otherwise I ll be fine I m going back to Yale tonight Bella says looking at Jack who nodded his head Fine Jack says What about the girls their going to be angry Why Leah asks Because this is all my fault Bella says Don t worry about them Bells I ll get Rory to go back with you to Yale But we need her We don t we got more than enough Jack says

Someone will need to protect her while she s at Yale Leah says that s Rory s job Jack says She s only human Leah says she can handle any vampire comes her way Jack says Leah sighs Go right now Bells, in the end Bells you never know what s around the corner But what if Nothing will happen you won t regret any of this Jack says If you say so She says I do now go Leah go with her I ll get Rory Leah does as he told her.  
AN: 3 More Chapters for Forgetting Edward to hold you guys over for a while. Their Might be a sequel if there is its going to be called Forgetting Jacob. 


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I spoke to soon about the 3 chapters. But this is the Third Chapter of Forgetting Edward**_

"So Jack is he single"

"For now yes but you don't have a chance with him"

"Why not"

"The same that Jake doesn't have a chance with me"

"I imprinted on him"

Bella stops what she's doing "What"

"I imprinted on him"

"O my god this can't happen why did you"

"I couldn't help it"

"He can't he won't yeah the girls break the rules that's what they do he does to sometimes FOR the greater good BUT this he won't and t hey won't allow him Unless"

"Unless what"

"Unless you give up being a wolf but even then"

"I can't I mean I wish I could but I can't I'm Quilette"

"I know that Leah"

"what about love"

"What about it, it doesn't matter like me loving Jake doesn't matter I can't even tell him"

Leah sighs

"I love Jake but not enough to fight it Leah I'm sorry and I'm attracted to someone else might even love him"

"What"

"He didn't feel the same Leah"

"O" Leah says sadly

Bella sighs "I got to get going I looked up a flight back to Yale funny thing is I was going to transfer to Washington State"

"Well I don't know what to say"

"Say you won't think about this but fighting Edward and his family"

"All right" Leah says

Meanwhile Alice looked in on Bella sadly. She did a completely 180.

"Edward she doesn't want you"

"We're still going to fight for her"

"Edward think about her happiness" Carlisle says

"I am"

"They are going to win you know" Alice says

"We have you" Jasper says

Alice sighs "I just want Bella to be happy"

"That's why I'm doing this I was thinking of kidnapping her"

"I know I saw it but then I didn't"

"She would only hate me"

"Don't you think she's hating you right now Edward" Esme says

"I'll make it up to her" Edward says

"What if we do win Edward what if she rejects you after this" Carlise asks

"She won't I can make her see our way" Edward says venomously

They all looked at him sadly

Meanwhile Bella and Rory got back to Yale

"Where were you" Molly says

"Visiting a couple friends"

"Marty says you left for good"

"I realized I didn't want to miss you guys" Bella smiles

"Well good You got to talk to Finn he's going stark raving mad"

"Why he regrets that night he doesn't want to be with me" Bella says

"He's lost without you, you know" Paris sticks her two cents in

"Fine I'll talk to him again"

"Good"

"But no promises" Bella says

"That's all we ask" Rory says

"Well I have to go find Finn would you mind taking my stuff back to the dorm"

"Glad to"

Bella went to go find Finn and she knew exactly where to go. She found him at the bar getting drunk

"Hey"

"I thought you weren't going to come back to Yale because of me" He slurs

"Let's get you back to the dorm" Bella says

"No"

Bella sighs "Marty cut him off"

"Already did and he's threatening to have me fired"

"Get me some coffee your sobering up Finny and we'll talk in the morning"

"No we won't you'll just runaway love"

Bella sighs in frustration "Come on Finny lets go back hey Marty do you still have those handcuffs"

"Kinky are we love" Fin says smirking.

"On second thought never mind"

"You're no fun"

"Yes that's me we'll be studying for the next few nights no hanky panky or drinking"

"Your still no fun"

Bella rolls her eyes "I have a lot of catching up to do and we both have lots to talk about" She says

"Lets go" Fin says getting up but falling down on his ass

"Whens your shift over Marty"

"In a few minutes but I'll come and take Finn with you"

"Thanks" Bella says

"Hey Bella where have you been" Kyle her old manager asks

"I quit remember"

"We're short a waitress Kylie quit right after you did"

"I'll be back tomorrow night if you need me"

"We do"

"Consider me hired" Bella smiles getting Finn out of there.

"Thanks Marty"

"your welcome glad to see you back"

"Me to"

"what change your mind"

"Friends"

Marty nods his head and Marty left as Bella got Finn ready for bed. She shakes her head. She was about to leave when Finn pulled her to him

"Bells stay" He mumbles

"I have to get my beauty sleep before we talk"

"Stay" He commands and Bella got into bed with him. He pulls her closer to him.

"I didn't regret what we did love just how we end it up doing it" He mumbles

"We'll talk in the morning Finny" She says

"Okay" He yawns

The next morning Finn looked at his surrounding someone was with him. He looked to see brown hair. He saw it was Bella

"wow I thought it was all a dream"

"The sex was" Bella smirks under the blankets

Finn chuckles "Love what are you doing here Marty says you weren't coming back"

"Can't a girl change her mind" Bella says

"Yes believe me I know some who changes their minds all the time like Reporter girl"

"Hm well Fin I have to tell you I love someone else to but not as much as I love you"

"You do your ex"

"No my best friend"

"Molly"

Bella chuckles "No his name was Jacob and I promised him a date"

"O" Finn says sadly

"Finn at the time I thought you didn't want me"

"I did I do"

"Okay so lets start over hi I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella"

"And I'm Finnegan Rothschild III but call me Finn"

"Okay Finny your not my best friend but you're a friend"

"Could we up that status to a boyfriend"

"are you sure you can handle that"

"Yes"

"are you sure you can give up those playboys ways and redheads" She says putting one eyebrow up

"If it means being with you then Yes"

"Good now lets gets studying"

"Wait through you didn't answer my question"

"I'll think about it" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek

"No" He says pulling her into his arms and kissing her "Now you'll think about it"

"I thought about it already"

"And"

"Pick me up at midnight"

"Why midnight"

"That's when I get off of work" Bella says kissing him on the cheek "I have to get ready for class" She says

"Lets skip it"

"I already skipped enough" Bella says "I have to get cracking the books to"

"We'll do it together love"

Bella shakes her head "Then we'll play part cheesy"

"are you sure"

"get your mind out of the gutter its only a game"

"Can you strip for me"

"Hmm maybe if you're a good boy"

"Oh I will be I promise"

"I'll get wig to"

"Red"

Bella laughs giving him a kiss. They drop back onto his bed

"I have to get to class Finny"

"Do you have to"

"Yes"

Finn pouts

"Stop that come on lets go"

Finn nods his head. "I'll meet you in Business class at two"

"Okay" Bella gives him another kiss

"We'll never get out of here and to class if you keep doing this Bells"

"Okay" Bella says getting out of bed and leaving his room. She saw Logan, Stephanie and Colin

"So you two made up"

"Yes we cleared everything up"

"Hurt him again Swann and we'll have words AGAIN" Stephanie says

Bella nods her head and leaves the dorm

"Now was that neccisary Steph love"

"Yes I hated how you were" Stephanie says

"IT was a misunderstanding and my mistake"

"Yes but she should have listened to you" Stephanie says

"She had every right to be hurt" Finn says

"But still"

"I have to get to class" He says interrupting her

Logan and Collin looked at each other "You mean we don't have to drag you anymore"

"Nope" Finn smiles and gets ready for class and couldn't wait to play partcheese with Bella he'll get her to strip. He always gets what he wants in the end. He whistles while he took a shower

"Same old Fin" Collin says

"And I for one am glad" Stephanie says

"Me to we have to go celebrate" Logan says

"Drinks all around" Collin says

"Yep" Logan says

THE END

_**I thought about it and there will be a sequel. It just might take longer to get it up.**_

_A Little Sneaky peak_

_Forgetting Jacob_

_Who won the war…..Does Edward come after Bella…..Jacob has a hard time getting over Bella and is bitter on how Bella leaves him in the dust after promising a date with him. He goes to Yale to win her back but when he sees her happy what will he do try to convince her to be with him or let her be with Finn _


End file.
